Chuck vs The Toy Maker
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Devon is missing bought by this mysterious woman, who is she and what does she want with him. All roads point to Cairo then Tangier then where? But Chuck and Sarah are hot on the trail to save the day. Baby Sam finally said her second word 'Yuck' which was taken as Chuck despite Casey's opinion. But no Mommy which makes Sarah question herself and the role she has played in Sam's
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 12 Chuck vs The Greek, 13 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 14 Chuck vs The Pirate

Devon followed Abrim to his cabin where he was offered the use of his shower to get cleaned up. After he got out Devon found clean clothes laid out for him along with personal toiletries and his brand of cologne. As he was shaving in the mirror he couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't just a bad dream and that sooner or later he'd wake up and all of this would be gone. He'd wake up next to Ellie and Clara would come flying into their bedroom but when he nicked himself he felt the sting and saw his blood he realized that this was all unfortunately real.

"This way," said Abrim as he called him back into his office. "Let me look at you. Yes, you're presentable now."

"Dude, can you tell me what the hell is going on here and how did you know my clothes size or the cologne I wear? This isn't one of those TV shows like punk'd is it. You don't have any hidden cameras or anything lying around? Is Ashton Kutcher going to jump out from somewhere?"

"I can assure you that's not the case. You see I'm a businessman and my clients ask me to pick up things for them. There is another man who identifies what my clients want then I go about getting it for them."

"So what your client asked for is what? Me? Hey I told you I'm not into any of that freaky stuff I'm happily married. If you want weird you need to look for two guys named Lester Patel and Jeff Barnes. They formed a band Jeffster I don't know if you've heard of them but if you're planning a Bar Mitzvah they're your guys. Not so much a Bat Mitzvah," Devon remembered Lester's translation from the olden days.

"Bar Mitzvah, really? Never mind, I'm glad you're happily married, so you'll naturally want to get back to your wife soon?"

"Of course, what do I have to do? What's your price? Just name it."

"The price has already been paid. I want you to know my brother called for you he said you were the one man that could cure him but I had to turn him down. A deal is a deal and in our line of work that is my brother's and mine if we renege we die. You know someone once said that doctors are the same as lawyers; they both rob you the only difference is, lawyers just rob you, whereas doctors rob you and kill you too."

Devon didn't know what to say to that so he just stood in the uncomfortable silence but he really wondered if Abrim hadn't been riding his camel too long under the sun.

"Just a reflection," said Abrim. "Our guests will be here soon, please sit they will explain everything to you."

Devon sat in one of Adrim's plush chairs and looked around the cabin for a way to escape but there was none so he did the only thing he could do, wait.

"Maybe we could play a quick hand of poker while we wait," asked Abrim. "Five card stud, Texas hold 'em?"

Devon shook his head thinking back to when Morgan, Lester and Jeff invited him to boys' night out and a game of strip poker. He could still see Jeff standing up unbuckling his pants.

"Oh my God no," Devon said out loud. "No Dude I've had some bad experiences with poker and games of chance. It's probably not a good idea."

"I can understand it's been kind of a family curse of ours. I shouldn't play either," said Abrim. Just then one of his men knock at the cabin door then stuck his head in.

"Boss your guests have arrived," he said. "Do you want them shown in?"

"Yes, good have them brought straight in," Abrim said then he turned to Devon. "Your stay here is almost over. I hope you found it comfy." It seemed to Devon that his impression of Abrim that he was a little bit touched was true.

Before long a Middle Eastern man wearing a red Fez and a woman dressed in a burca were escorted into Abrim's cabin. Once the escort left the woman removed her outer garb then folded it and putting it aside.

"My name is Mr. Aziz," said the man to Devon, "and this is Yasmin Tazi."

"I'd say it was nice to meet you but given the circumstances I think you can understand if I have reservations. So can you tell me what the heck is going on?"

"Indeed," said the woman this was the first word she spoke then she nodded to Aziz.

"Mr. Abshir could you please get Miss Tazi a glass of mint tea. The travel has been long and she'd like the opportunity to speak to the Doctor alone."

"Well, I don't-"

"We're paying you very well don't make me seek another payment plan," said Aziz as he showed their host the Sig he had tucked away in his shoulder holster under his jacket. Abrim got up from behind his desk and left, leaving the three of them alone in his cabin.

"Doctor Woodcomb you come highly recommended by a Doctor Mustafa Zamir."

"Is he related to Muhammed Zamir? I never met him personally but I operated on one of his patients, a Harry Lime. I put a pacemaker in him if I remember correctly."

"Yes, exactly Muhammed is Mustafa's brother and both are cardiothoracic surgeons. So you are one too?"

"I do have brothers and they are doctors but their names aren't Muhammed or Mustafa. They're names are-"

"I know that no, I meant you're a cardiothoracic surgeon?"

"That's what it says on my diploma from UCLA, why do either of you have heart problems? Looking at you I would guess no."

"No Doctor," said the woman, "the problem is my father. My father's doctor, Doctor Wadì has told us that his heart is very weak and that he needs a consult from a Cardiologist. Naturally I wanted the very best so Doctor Wadì said I should contact Dr. Zamir but when I called him, he mentioned your name. He said you were much better skilled than he was and since I wanted the very best I should contact you so I had Mr. Abshir and Mr. Aziz arrange for your invitation."

"Invitation Lady! I wouldn't call this much of an invitation as a kidnapping."

"I am truly sorry but you have to understand I'm desperate and we're talking about my father. Desperate people do desperate things."

"I guess I can kind of understand but why didn't you bring him to me in Chicago? I would've looked at him without all this."

"I'm sorry but that's not possible somehow your State Department has us confused with terrorists. Our names are on some sort of watch list and if we tried to get on a flight a red flag would go up. We'd be arrested before we stepped foot on US soil and my father would be dead before we could sort everything out."

"Wow that's not right; you know my brother in law can probably help you with that."

"Does he work for the US State Department?"

"No but he works for another government agency. First, did you bring your father's records with you? I need to look them over to get an idea with what we're dealing with then I'll have to interview the patient then we can go from there."

"What does that mean?"

"I took an oath to consecrate my life to the service of humanity; to practice my profession with conscience and dignity; and that the health of my patient will be my first consideration.

"Then you'll take the job?"

"On one condition when I'm done I go home to my wife and family."

"Agreed," she said as she offered Devon her hand and they shook.

"I really need to call my wife she's got to be worried sick. Is there any way I can use your phone?"

"We don't have phones on us. When you come to these types of business meetings they don't let you bring them but I've got a phone on my plane you can use it to call her when we're in the air."

"Great thanks."

Abrim returned with Yasmin's mint tea and sat it down in front of her then returned to his seat. She took a couple sips then got up.

"Thank you Mr. Abshir it's been a pleasure doing business with you," she said as she put her burca back on.

Abrim went to the door and called in one of his men to have his guests escorted off his ship and back to their launch. Once on the boat, Devon was taken down below in the cabin and looking out a portal he saw the running lights of another launch pulling up along the Scheherazade. He hoped that whoever it was that they were there to ransom one of his friends. He didn't like leaving them but there was little he could do.

"So Miss Tazi what line of work are you and your father in? Whatever it is it must be very profitable."

"We run a family business; my father is called the Toy Maker."

"Maybe you have something I can get for my daughter?"

"Maybe," she said. Devon couldn't see her smiling inside her burca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The agency got Chuck and Sarah an adjacent suite to Ellies' for the night so that they could all be together. Mary and Casey were coming in early the next morning and once they had refuelled they would proceed to Cairo for Shahir El Aziz. Chuck and Sarah spent most of the evening trying to comfort Ellie until Chuck began dozing off in the middle of conversations. He had been riding an adrenaline high since Chicago but now his body and brain were telling him he needed to rest.

"Chuck, would it be possible for all of us to come to Cairo with you?" asked Ellie.

"What? Huh you want to bring everyone, your daughter, my daughter on mission, are you crazy?"

"Chuck's right Ellie I know you're grieving but there's no way," said Sarah.

"No, I'm not talking about on the mission. I'm talking about visiting the Egyptian museum so Clara can see the mummies, which was something she wanted to do on this vacation. Chuck so far all she's seen is me crying and the view from our balcony."

"I could have Mom stay with you but you have to promise that you won't come near the Khan al-Khalili bazaar. I'll give you a map and draw out the area for you and cross it out in red. Love, what do you think?"

"I don't like it but I don't see anything wrong either. Ellie, I hate to tell you this but Beckman will have to close down the team this week so if you stayed you'd be on your own."

"What will I do? I can't, we can't go back to Chicago. My God what do I tell Honey and Woody they don't know anything?"

"I don't know other than maybe tell them that the CIA or State Department told you not to tell them that the fewer people involved the better but if this isn't resolved soon you'll need to tell them something."

"Chuck, we could implement Operation Mother Goose," said Sarah.

"Are you sure," said Chuck smiling.

"Seems like a good opportunity to see if it'll work."

"Excuse me guys but what is Operation Mother Goose remember I'm the sister no a spy."

"Right El," said Chuck, "well Sarah and I have been talking about how much our spy life is taking away from our family life so we came up with an idea of establishing safe houses to move Sam, Molly and Emma around in so they'd be close to us and we could be with them."

"Would they be safe and what about school?"

"Chuck thought about that," said Sarah as she wrapped her arm around his. "For school we're going to hire a tutor and as for safety we're going to have our Paris office make all the arrangements with a limited paper trail."

"Take this trip to Cairo I'll have the agency make reservations for us at the Hilton then I'll call Hannah and have her make reservations for you guys. Hannah will use my personal accounts and to make it more confusing I'll have you booked for different end dates so on paper no one will be able to tell we're the same party."

"One last request," said Ellie and I know this will be asking a lot but I hope you understand. Can you let Sam sleep here tonight? Before you answer hear me out Clara has been sleeping with her since this all began and well if you take her she'll either have to sleep with me and listen to me cry again or sleep by herself. I know what I'm asking and I hope you'll understand."

"Can we make a compromise," said Sarah. "Can Clara sleep with us and we move Sam's bed for tonight in our room. I'm sorry Ellie but I miss my baby."

"Can I, please," said a little voice from her bedroom.

"How long have you been listening miss," said Ellie, "you know that's rude?"

"Good spy skills though we didn't hear a thing," Sarah whispered to Chuck.

"I wouldn't tell El that I don't think she'd appreciate," he whispered back.

"Okay, but you have to behave," said Ellie. Clara gave her mother a hug then Chuck and Sarah. She ran across the living room and jumped into their bed. The Russian judge would have given her a 9.8. Chuck was trying not to laugh because it ached but he couldn't. He had to prop himself against the door frame and held his side until the pain passed.

"What's the matter," asked Ellie.

"It's nothing I just got a little bruised is all, Sarah wrapped it for me."

Ellie lifted up his T-shirt. Chuck raided the men's apparel store in the hotel lobby and had two new suits made that he would have to wait until the morning to pick up. But until then he was stuck with a pair of beige Bermuda shorts, a tee shirt size XXL that read 'all my parents brought back from Sharm El Sheik for me was this lousy T-shirt' and a pair of flip flops. Ellie looked over Sarah's bandaging then she placed her ear on his back and told him to cough.

"Really El, I'm fine can we get Sam situated then get some sleep."

"I was going to re-wrap him before we go to sleep," said Sarah.

"Don't, take it off and Chuck when you sleep, try to sleep on your sore side. I know that sounds crazy but that way you can take deeper breaths. Use the bandage during the day to help with mobility and pain management but at night try and sleep without it. It might take up to six weeks to heal. Wait let me get you something," she when into her bedroom and came out with a bottle of pills, "take two with water if the pain gets bad. No alcohol when you take them. Now go read Clara a bedtime story while Sarah and I move Sam and her bed"

Chuck disappeared into their suite leaving Ellie and Sarah by themselves. Sarah went in and picked up Sam like a sleepy little monkey she clung to her as she hung her head over Sarah's shoulder and continued to sleep. Ellie unblocked the wheels and began to roll the bed out.

"I guess you want to know how he got injured?" said Sarah breaking the growing uncomfortable silence between them.

"No, no I think it's best if I don't know. I should be apologizing to you. I don't know what I'd do right now if I didn't have you two. Who would I contact? Everyone that is helping me is helping me because they know you two."

"Ellie your mother is helping you and in his way Morgan is too."

"I'm just trying to say thanks, sis you're pretty amazing yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boat pulled into the piers at Berbera where a black sedan waited for them with driver. As soon as they got in Devon hear a clicking sound as the doors locked. Then he heard the car start and Aziz tell the driver to take them to the airport and to step on it. Devon tried to look out the windows at the town but they were darkened also from the inside. There was no way to tell how long the drive took he just knew that they stopped and he was sure about that only because the driver got out and opened his door.

"Come along Doctor," said Yasmin. Aziz was already out waiting for him along with three other men that looked like they meant business. One on each side escorted him up the ramp and to his seat. One even buckled his seat belt.

"You know I can do that on my own," said Devon.

"We're only thinking about your best interest," said Yasmin as she sat down in the opposite row from his so she could keep an eye on him.

"I feel a little parched, do you think I could get a glass of water or something. Remember when we take off you said I could call my wife."

"That's right I did and as soon as we're in the air you'll be able to," she said then she got up and went to get him some water. She came back and handed him a glass. "The pilot told me we've just gotten clearance to take off so you'll be able to make that call soon. Your wife is very lucky woman to have such a devoted husband."

"Thanks," said Devon as he drank then all of a sudden he started feeling drowsy then he dropped over. Yasmin had drugged his water. Aziz came over and checked on him.

"He's out. He'll be asleep for the rest of the journey."

"Have you taken care of that other package I need?"

"I've been in contact with my friend in Tangier and when I get to Cairo I'll contact Dr. Zamir with the contact and drop off point."

"Good so I'll be able to meet both for the first time."

"Both? I don't understand."

"I've only talked with Zamir on the phone so this will be the first time I'll be able to meet him. I need to thank him for the information he gave us on our Doctor friend here."

"And the other one?" But before she could answer she was called into the cockpit by the pilot.

"I'll explain as soon as I get back," Yasmin said before she disappeared up front.

"Miss Tazi," said the pilot after the co-pilot closed off the cabin, "one of your men called from Berbera and reported that the CIA and Navy SEALs raided Mr. Abshir's ship, the Scheherazade just after you left. He wasn't sure if Abshir was taken but the ship was confiscated and the hostages were released. He also said that he suspected that Mr. Aziz had been compromised. We could let him walk home at 10,000 feet."

"As much as I'd like to do that I still need him for one last delivery. Call Anubis and have him contact me when we take off again from Cairo. Are we set to switch planes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good this plane like Aziz have served their purpose now we move on I don't want anything left that can be traced back to me."

Yasmin walked back to the cabin and sat across from Aziz. He couldn't see her through the burca but she was sizing him up. She was looking at him like a lioness looks at the gazelle.

"How long from the time we land will you need to finish arranging that pick up with Dr. Zamir?"

"By early to mid-morning it should be done, why? I thought I was continuing on with you? That was the plan."

"No something has come up and I'm afraid you'll have to get off in Cairo, is that a problem?"

"No, no none, I'll message you with the details when everything is set. You were saying before about two people you were going to meet for the first time Dr. Zamir and who was the other.

"Yes, Dr. Zamir and my father's new heart."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was reading Clara a bedtime story or at least it started out that way. He sat on the edge of the bed and began reading then halfway through 'the Princess and the Pea' he started yawning. He propped himself in bed and Clara snuggled in next to him as he continued to read. When Ellie and Sarah arrived with Sam they found the two of them fast asleep, Chuck still had Clara's book in his hand.

Sarah and Ellie laughed then they got Sam situated. Sam basically never woke up just transported from one suite to the other. Ellie was about to leave when Sarah realized that El would be all alone and her heart went out to her. There was no reason to let her suffer alone that was not the Bartowski way, not the way Chuck had taught her.

"Ellie wait," said Sarah, "look the bed is big and if you don't mind the mess you could sleep with us too. I know there's not much room but it would beat sleeping alone, that is if you can put up with us. Think of it like a big pyjama party."

"Listen I don't want to impose."

"El don't even worry about that I know I don't like to sleep alone anymore the bed feels empty when Chuck isn't in it. I can only image how you feel without Devon. Besides, isn't this what sisters do? So go get ready and let's get some shut eye you've got a long day tomorrow, do you know how big the Egyptian museum is? I once had to recover a package an agent hid inside a sarcophagus, do you know how many there are in the Egyptian museum? I just hope I never have to see another mummy for the rest of my life. If it wasn't for the tracking beacon I'd still be looking for it. Then there was the knife fight when he tried to get it back."

"I think this is where I get changed and we go to sleep," said Ellie faking a yawn. Sarah understood and played along after all knife fights and gun play weren't every girl's cup of tea.

Chuck woke up the next morning early, his side ached and he felt stiff. As he tried to roll over the pain got worse so he gave up and sat up in bed. When he turn around he understood why he had difficulty in turning over the bed was occupied with bodies. There wasn't any room to roll over with Clara, Sarah and Ellie in his bed with him. But he admitted to himself that he like the idea of the pyjama party. He was almost positive that it had been Sarah's idea. He walked over to the baby bed and stood over Sam as she slept. He stood there for a long time until he smelt the faint but familiar smell of coffee just made.

He walked back over to El's place through the connecting door to find his mother and Casey standing next to the coffee machine.

"Hey Chuck nice T-shirt, did you get one for Sarah that say, 'I'm with Stupid'."

"It's too early for sarcasm, Casey. You're going to have to give me a few hours to wake up. Did Rick get off okay for Chicago?"

"Yeah I put him on the plane Beckman sent in for him. He reminds me of a marine I used to know, Alex Colburn."

"I know Casey and I hope everything works out for him but if not he'll always have us."

Chuck never gave up on friends, that was one of the things Casey admired most in Chuck but he'd never tell him that. They continued to chat while Mary poured Chuck a cup of coffee.

"Mom I'm going to ask you to do something you're probably not going to like to do but Ellie, Clara and Sam are coming with us to Cairo. I've got rooms for us all at the Nile Hilton. You're going to go with El and company to the Egyptian museums while we go out and scout out Aziz's shop."

"I understand, Clara's been filling my head like a balloon about mummies but Chuck you've never been to Cairo?"

"Just what's in the intersect, why?"

Casey grunted, "Think of a dusty old city now add half the world's population the half that is allergic to water like the people who hang around Venice Beach then add two cars for each person and a donkey. Now double that and you've got Cairo.

"Thanks John," said Mary, "Chuck the Egyptian Museum is located in the Midan Tahrir close to the Tahrir square where all the uprisings started. They still have protesters hanging out there but I think we can manage, the hotel is almost across from the museum so a quick in and out."

"So you're okay with this?" said Chuck.

"Okay with what?" asked Sarah as she walked in wearing one of Devon's T-shirts. She took Chuck's coffee cup from his hand and as she took a drink he kissed her.

"I was telling Mom about Ellie's plan to visit the mummies and Casey was painting me a picture of Cairo."

"I was about to say that you need to be careful in the bazaar that's the Islamic section of Cairo and the locals might not appreciate foreigners snooping around, especially American ones."

"I've been to Cairo before and I know my way around," said Sarah. "I think we can handle anything that comes our way."

"Right, but the first day you should be doing recon then make the grab after you know Aziz's routine."

"But Mom, Devon's out there waiting for us to rescue him and God only knows what they're doing to him. The time to act is now."

"Mary, Chuck's right we can't sit around anymore. We've wasted enough time as it is."

"Listen you two," said Mary, "neither of you will be any good to anyone if you get yourself hurt or killed and Chuck you're still nursing your ribs so you need to take it easy. Sarah, I'm counting on you to look out after him."

"Guys, your mother isn't wrong a little prudence can't hurt and whatever their doing to Devon they've probably already done."

"Listen, I don't want Ellie to hear any of this," said Chuck. "For now we've got to be upbeat and give her hope. Quiet she's coming."

Ellie walked in on the group meeting and looked at everyone as they all went silent.

"Should I go away," she asked. "Am I interrupt anything? Is this some sort of morning pre-mission brief?"

"Sis, you've really been watching too much TV. No we're just shooting the breeze over coffee not talking about anything important but no, yes, hey important right well Mom here is going to take you guys to the Egyptian museum."

"Yes Mary is an expert in antiquities and old things," said Sarah. Mary gave Sarah a look. "Oh my God I didn't mean it like that I mean well she's been to Cairo before and knows the city."

"Well not from the unification of the two kingdoms, but sometimes it seems like that," she said as they all laughed. Chuck cringed a bit it still hurt when he laughed.

"Let me get a wrap on that," said Sarah.

"Oh, I had your clothes sent up," said Mary, "I laid them out in your living area." They thanked her before going back into their bedroom. They found Clara next to Sam's bed, Sam was awake and Clara was making faces at her and she was laughing. When Sam saw Chuck and Sarah she put her little arms up and yelled, "Yuck."

"Go get your daughter," said Sarah. Chuck sat on the foot of the bed with Clara on one side and Sarah on the other with Sam in his arms. Chuck smiled and kissed Sam on the forehead but as he turned to kiss Sarah he caught her in thought. The look she had told him that there was something going on inside her head.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Chuck. "You know I have an official title, 'husband', which means you can talk to me and tell me what you're thinking and if something is bothering you."

"Not now," said Sarah as she looked over at Clara. "It's probably nothing but we'll talk in Cairo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon was still out when Yasmin's men moved him over to their new jet. They dropped him into a seat and buckled him up. As Yasmin boarded for take-off her phone rang it was a message from Aziz telling her the meet was confirmed along with the details. They had just gotten in the air when the co-pilot came back and told her that Anubis was on the phone for her.

"Mr. Anubis, do you mind if I put you on speaker I'm a little busy here. … Thank you," she said as she was having difficulty getting out of her burca as the plane was bouncing around in turbulence. "This is-"

"Please no names," said a male voice with a thick heavy accent.

"Very well, I have a job for you that requires some urgency. I'm willing to pay more but I need this done today. I need a mechanic to do some preventive maintenance."

"They say prevention is worth a pound of cure."

"I see we're reading from the same page. I'm sending you the particulars as we speak. Is there anything else you require from me to get the job done?"

"Payment upon completion."

"I could pay you half up front if you're afraid I won't pay?"

"People only cheat me once. I just got the info and there should be no problem with your time requirement. I'll send picture confirmation when the job is complete," said Anubis then he hung up.

Yasmin got up and went to the bar in the front of the cabin and made herself a martini. She poured it from the shaker into her glass then she went back to her seat. After sitting down she ate the olive then toasted the sleeping Doctor.

"Here's to you Devon," she said as she began to sip her Martini. The irony didn't escape her Devon was going to save her father's life the same father who frowned upon her drinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah's jet touched down in Cairo between Fajr and Duhr. It was a domestic flight from Sharm to Cairo so no special customs requirements were necessary and that was how Chuck wanted it. They'd come in just like any other tourists, they were there to do business then leave. However, before they left Sharm the General had warned Chuck not to rely too much on the General Intelligence Directorate (GID) the Egyptian Secret Service or the Mukhabarat as they are known. With the civil disturbances there had been a number of shake ups in their organization and it was difficult to know who was who these days.

They left the airport in two taxis. Ellie and Mary with the children were in one and Chuck, Sarah and Casey were in the other. When they arrived at the Nile Hilton, Chuck let Mary and Ellie check in first and go up to their suite then they came in later so if anyone was looking they wouldn't associate the groups together. Once inside Sarah picked the look on the door that separated the two suites while Casey scanned for bugs.

"Okay we're all clear," said Casey, "the rooms are clean."

"Good, Mom over there is the Egyptian museum," said Chuck as he looked out the window, "in one hour you can leave and go straight over. I had Hannah book your tickets for today along with the time for your visit so all you have to do is go up to the ticket window and go in you won't have to wait in line."

"Here put this in your ear," said Sarah as she handed Ellie an ear piece then she handed Mary one.

"What's this for," asked El.

"This way we'll be able to communicate with you guys," said Sarah.

"I want you to remain in the museum until you here from us and it would be even better if you were to stay in a crowd."

"Chuck I thought we agree today would be recon only," said Mary watching Casey gear up. She didn't like the way he was talking.

"That's exactly what we're going to do but you know as well as I do how many times things have gone sideways and I don't want to have to worry about you."

"Charles, you don't have to worry about me," said Mary. "I can take care of myself."

"Mom it's not you I'm concerned about but my daughter, my niece and should I remind you, your daughter."

"Chuck, I don't need to be reminded how to man my post. I think I've been doing it for long enough."

"Good Mom I wasn't, I don't know what I was doing, just forget it, Sarah, Casey we're out of here." He was trying to be a son who cares but it didn't seem to have gotten through.

"Guys come back safe and thanks," said Ellie.

"Don't worry Sis and cross your fingers," said Chuck as he hugged her then Ellie hugged Sarah.

"Keep him safe," Ellie whispered to Sarah then she turned back to Chuck, "keep Sarah safe."

"Yuck, Key See," said Sam.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking even your kid knows 'Yuck'," said Casey.

"She was saying Chuck come on and she even said your name, Uncle Casey" said Chuck as he kissed Sam then they left. Chuck noticed Sarah was quiet again and as soon as they posted Casey, he was determined to find out what was going on.

It didn't take them long to walk from central to Islamic Cairo. The Islamic section is based around an impressive Citadel Al-Qalaa built on a rocky spur. In the center of this quarter is the Khan al-Khalili bazaar its commercial heart.

"I'm going to make my way up there," said Casey pointing to minaret. "I'll have the perfect vantage point and I can cover you guys from above with this," as he tapped on the side of a case he brought with him, his Barrett.

"Casey," said Chuck as he checked his watch, "at noon the Muezzin with call people for Duhr, midday prayer. Although they use recordings now it'll be like sitting in a bell tower as they're tolling."

"Don't worry, I've got sound protection and before you say anything I know we need this guy alive." Casey took off and made his way inside the tower then up without being detected until he got to the upper pavilion there he set up.

"Casey do you read me," radioed Sarah.

"Roger I'm ready. I've got eyes on our spice shop; it's dead ahead of your location on the right. There's a crowd around it right now wait a bit and I'll tell you when the coast is clear."

"Roger that."

"So now that we've got to wait do you want to tell me what's going on? Listen I can tell when something is bothering you and this morning you said we'd talk. Now is as good a time as any."

"You're right something has been bothering me but it's not a big deal at least I don't think it's a big deal if you don't think it's a big deal but I don't know. First I love you and you know that will never change."

"Same here right back at you so what is it? Do I have to show you my wedding ring?"

"No, okay here it goes," she said as she took a deep breath. "Doesn't it look strange that Sam hasn't said my name yet?"

"I really hadn't thought about it? Sam's just a baby and well I don't know. I mean I no expert and it's not something in the intersect."

"You don't think it's odd that her first words are Casey and Chuck? She hasn't said mamma or tried to pronounce my name. Most babies, their first words are mamma. Do you think she's confused and doesn't know who her mother is? I can see why she would she's spent most of her time with either Alex, Emma, Ellie or your Mom. I know we've had this conversation before but I don't know what if I'm doing something wrong, something that will scar her for life."

"I think you're over thinking it. She spent the last three months with you while I was, what I was and you took care of both of us," Chuck said as he caress Sarah's face then as he was about to kissed her.

"Hey you guys remember what country we're in so you might want to put the face shucking on hold until you're back in the hotel." They laughed as they tried to recompose themselves but being tourists the people around them seemed to ignore them. However, they didn't want to be the ugly Americans.

"We'll talk more back at the hotel. I think you're doing an excellent job with Sam and I'm proud of you. Don't let this get you down and like I've said before you're not alone anymore. We've got each other. Whatever comes along we'll face it together."

"At the end of Sharia Muski is a shop that sells clothes and costumes, like belly-dancing outfits maybe we can give a quick look while we're waiting."

"I'll be glad to give you my opinion if you want to try on anything."

"Eyes back in the head Chuck and head in the game," radioed Casey. "The crowd is disbursing from our man's place. Go over get a visual on him and plant the bug."

"Roger that," said Sarah as they headed towards the shop with a large sign hanging over the door 'Shahir El Aziz's Spice Shop'.

"Well there's no missing that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shahir El Aziz arrived at his shop early driving straight from the airport and ignored the Fajr morning prayers to make the phone call he needed to make. He was put on hold so he put the phone on speaker so he could review the ledgers from the sales for the pass two days. He had hired two of his brother's sons to run the shop when he was absent on his frequent business meetings. It might be a front but that didn't mean it needed to lose money either and looking over the ledgers he wasn't happy, not happy at all.

"Sharhir are you still on the line," said a gruff male voice on the phone, "I just got word you were looking for me." Aziz changed gears from the ledger to his phone hopefully this would change his mood he hoped.

"Yes, I need to know you if you can get the package and are ready to deliver it as we agreed. My client is anxious to get her hands on it. She has a mechanic standing by for the install."

"I'm going to need a little more considering the rush job and your specifications. I'm going to need at least another 100,000?"

"You drive a hard bargain and if it wasn't for the deadline I'd haggle more but okay, it will be sent to the usual location."

"Good then just tell me where and when."

"A man will meet you at the usual spot in the Tangier's Medina at Place Du Méchouar in three days. You will find him next to Bab el Assa arch across from the entrance to the Kasbah museum. Be there after midday prayer. He will have a copy of the Washington Post in his pocket. You are to initiate the drop by saying: 'Would you like to get a cup of mint tea?' He will answer: 'I prefer Jasmine', any questions?"

"No I think that covers it. I just have to make sure my patient cooperates with your time table but that shouldn't be a problem."

"Good I'm counting on you."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

After hanging up Aziz took out his laptop from its secret place, logged on then typed out the notes from his phone call and pressed send. He highlighted the price change there wasn't any reason he should eat the increase his profit margin was all carefully calculated like the one he was losing in his shop. After he watched the icon of an envelope with wings fly away he turned his attention back to the ledgers and he wasn't happy with the totals they just didn't add up. He kept looking at his watch then at the door. He was steaming by the time his nephews came in.

"Morning uncle," they greet the man when they came in. "We weren't expecting you in today."

"That's obvious, is this the time of day people come to work! Go take care of our customers but I want to see both of you before Dhuhr." Aziz spent the whole morning in his back office pacing back and forth. He never wanted to hire these two deadbeats it was a favour he did for his brother. Finally, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Okay everyone out, the store is closed for the day. Go home and get dinner ready for your husbands the shop is closed. If you want come back later we might be open," Aziz said brusquely as he shoved clients.

"But uncle we were doing good business," said one of his nephews. "You can't treat clients like that they won't come back."

"Good business, yeah you're doing a good job of sending me to the poor house come with me you two idiots," he said as he took them into the backroom. "Look at my desk and tell me what you see?"

"There are two piles of spices," said one and the other one nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay dumb and dumber, I think I can figure that out but what kind of spices are they?" At this point Aziz was losing his patients. They smelt the spices and touched the two piles then rolled the powder between their fingers after which they tasted it. One nodded to the other in agreement then they both smiled to their uncle.

"This one is saffron and the other is cumin," said one as both were beaming proud of themselves.

"Very good and which one costs more than the other?"

"Saffron of course, it's almost gold," said the nephews thinking they had passed their uncle's test and waited for some sort of reward.

"Then you two morons, why are we selling it at the price of cumin!" Aziz said as he held open the ledger for them to read. They never got a chance to answer when a stranger entered their shop and walked straight into the backroom.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to come back we're closed," said Aziz. Trying to be cordial but his temper was still raging and he didn't have much patience left.

"I know said the man who pulled out a supressed Markov PB and shot Aziz twice in the chest then fired twice more one round in the back of each nephew's head. Then he walked up to Shahir.

"If you wanted a refund you just had to ask," he said before Anubis shot him in the head then he took out an ostrich feather and left it on Shahir's body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon woke up in a start after being jolted around. He found himself buckled in a seat in the back of a Land Rover Defender crossing some very impervious terrain. Looking around he tried to remember how he got there. The last thing he remembered was getting on a plane in Somalia then talking with Yasmin about calling Ellie then nothing.

"Hey where the hell am I and why didn't you let me call home? I thought we had a deal!"

"Devon, you're awake," said Yasmin as she turned around from the passenger's seat to face him. "You fell asleep almost as soon as we took off and after your ordeal I didn't want to wake you. I hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry but I thought it was for your best."

"Sorry, I did what? I know I was pretty tired and stressed," said Devon feeling stupid for getting mad at her. "But where are we anyway?"

"We're heading to my father's house in the high Atlas mountain range outside of Marrakech. Are you hungry? Of course you are I bet you haven't had anything to eat since your ordeal started. I got you something special a foot long sub at the new Subway franchise in the airport in Marrakech," said Yasmin as she handed him the sandwich.

"Thanks I was feeling the old gas tank here was running on empty," Devon said as he took a bit. "Hum, good a foot long Black Forest Ham on honey oat with chipotle sauce, banana peppers and jalapenos Big Mike's favourite."

"Who's this Big Mike?"

"Just a guy cruising for my medical skills if he doesn't start watching his cholesterol intake, I guess that phone call is out of the question now? My wife is going to kill me if she finds out I fell asleep. I can't believe I did that."

"Well that can be our little secret, you're doing us a favour after all and I'll see what we can do when we get to my father's place but the phone service up there is a bit spotty. When we get there I'll send someone back into town to call for you that way your wife won't worry and they can explain what great service you're doing. I think she'll understand I was told she's a doctor too."

"Boy, you really did do your research. Okay that will work I guess I don't really have a choice. Can I see your father's records I'll look them over while I'm eating?" She passed Devon a stack of papers and he started flipping through them making faces as he read the translations.

"Is there something wrong," she asked becoming concerned that all her efforts were for nothing. Her father's doctor had already told her that it was a desperate case.

"It says your father is a chain smoker and the results of his pulmonary functions test weren't that good. This is going to affect whatever we decided to do. It would be better if he'd stop smoking but if he won't do that, at least try to cut back."

"Thank you I've been telling him the same things for years but his work requires precision and he says smoking calms his hands."

"Sounds to me more like an excuse to smoke more. Sure nicotine can have a calming affect but that's because he's addicted to it and is going into rejection when he tries to stop. Sure at first he's going to have the jitters but if he hangs in there he might just find that he'll live longer and make more toys for happy boys and girls."

"I'd like for you to tell him that from you he might listen. How was your sandwich?"

"Delicious but I really didn't expect ham here. I thought pork was forbidden."

"That's something we'll keep between us. I'll keep your secret and if you keep mine, deal?"

"Deal," said Awesome as he thought he was making some headway trying to establish a relationship and hoping that in the future it might come in handy in getting himself freed. But instead Devon had swallowed the bait in foot long form and was being reeled in soon if he wasn't careful he'd be filleted and served up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah made their way through the souk pushing their way pass the vendors and the hawkers until they were almost at Aziz's shop. Suddenly a man came out with his hat pulled down over his face. He bumped into Chuck and looked up. Chuck flashed. Images of May day parades and red flags with hammer and sickles. Anton Borloff, former KGB Section Chief for Cairo, dropped off the grid and whereabouts unknown after the Cold War. Borloff reached for his pistol but looked around at the crowd then disappeared.

"Casey, Sarah" said Chuck, "did you see who I just bumped into?"

"No the tooth fairy," radioed Casey, "you can tell us all about it later right now you two need to get in there and get out."

"The shop's got a closed sign in the door. We're going in keep us covered and let us know if anyone comes."

"Roger that," said Casey as he panned the area. Sarah tried the door it was unlocked checking around they made sure the coast was clear then ducked inside quickly.

"Is anyone home," said Chuck in a loud voice the last thing they wanted was someone walking in from the back and calling the police. "We're here from Master Chief and we need to see some of your goods."

"Really Master Chief?" said Sarah.

"I'm sorry but it's the only thing that came to mind." But when there was no answer they knew they were alone. "If you want to talk go ahead I can listen while I'm planting the bug."

"Let's wait until we're alone," said Sarah as she pointed to her ear.

"Yeah okay but there's something I've been wanting to do that can't wait anymore," he said as he put his arms around her then kissed her then looked in her eyes. "I'll say your name if you want and repeat it until the end of time, Love."

"I love you," she said as she kissed him back.

"Do you smell that?" said Chuck as he started sniffing the air.

"I know the spices are really intense I think I'm getting a headache. They're all mixed together in my head."

"No it's not a spice it's," he paused and sniffed again, "it's Casey, no it's gun powder residue and the smell is coming from the backroom." They pushed pass the beaded curtain and found three bodies, one was Aziz.

"Crap, Casey we've got a situation," radioed Sarah as she knelt close to the bodies. "Aziz is dead with two other men and their bodies are still warm." Chuck held up an ostrich feather and they both flashed. In the images that played in their heads they say a jackal headed man carrying a pistol and a number of kills attributed to him. The ostrich feather was his calling card Anubis and like the ancient Egyptian deity the assassin weighed his victim's hearts against the feather and found them wanting.

"Casey," radioed Sarah, "they were murdered by a killer that goes by the codename Anubis."

"I've heard about him but no one knows who he is, a real ghost. He leaves behind some sort of feather."

"Ostrich and I know who he is," said Chuck, "we just met him outside. Listen Anubis' story began right after the shake-up in the KGB after the thwarted coup d'état on 6 November 1991. Well…" Chuck went on to tell them who he flashed on outside the shop and his line of reasoning. "There you have it what do you think?"

"It makes sense," said Sarah, "but let's not get off track. It's good we've got a possible face for Anubis but we're here to find Devon. I'll search the bodies you look around for a safe or something that might help us." Chuck began looking around Aziz's study and from the looks of things he had been a collector of antiquities.

"Did you find anything?" asked Sarah, "he didn't have anything on him. I hope we're not too late again." Chuck was thinking how he was going to explain this to Ellie when he noticed something odd on Aziz's desk.

"Why are you looking away little guy," said Chuck as he bent down to get a better view.

"What is it," asked Sarah looking at an Egyptian funeral boat loaded with little figurines.

"Look as this little guy," Chuck pointed, "all of this little guy's friends that are rowing are facing the rudder man except him." Chuck tried the head and turned it to the right direction when he did a hidden compartment opened in Aziz's deck.

"Way to go Sweetie," said Sarah as she kissed him. "What do we have?"

"Looks like a burner phone and a laptop. There's also a Sig, a lot of good that did him in there. I know the thirty foot rule but it didn't do our friend Aziz much good."

"Chuck, Sarah you need to get out of there I've got police coming in from the South entrance."

"Roger that," said Sarah as Chuck gathered up the phone and laptop then turned the head back watching the compartment close.

"I was thinking about picking up some gyros on the way back to the hotel. All those spicy smells got me working up an appetite that way you and I could work on the laptop while we eat."

"Do you mind if I leave the computer to you and Casey, Sweetie and I dedicate some time to Sam and Clara? Do you think Ellie will mind?"

"No, I'll get her to help me do something to occupy her time even if I have to send her on a drink run down to the bar."

"You're the best," said Sarah as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Didn't I remind you guys what country we're in look around and you'll see all the evil looks you infidels are getting. Come on and let's get back to the hotel."

They walked through the lobby as the Muezzin called noonday prayer and were about to catch the elevator to go up to their room when a man from the front deck stopped them.

"Mr. Carmichael, a Diane Beckman called and asked if you would call your office when you got in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark when the Land Rover pulled in through an open gate and into the inner courtyard of some old fortress. It reminded Devon of something he had seen from Beau Geste, Fort Zinderneuf. Armed men came out for inside to greet them and at first Devon didn't know what to think.

"Don't worry Devon these are my father's body guards. They're here to protect us from the riffraff that is out here in the desert. My father is a very wealthy man and one cannot be too careful these days."

"He makes toys all the way out here? I guess your plant is somewhere else?"

"He's worried about corporate espionage. There are spies everywhere that would kill to know his secrets."

"Wow who'd thought that making children happy could be this dangerous? I mean if there's a guy you got to love it's Santa Claus.

"Indeed, for now I'll have you taken to your room where you can get cleaned up and we can talk more at dinner. You can take all of my father's charts and records with you. Doctor Wadì will be dinning with us so if you have any questions you can ask him then."

"Just one last thing, please remember to have someone go into town to call my wife. I don't want Ellie to worry."

"Certainly and I'll keep your secret about sleeping all the way here. Please remember to keep mine too."

"Mum's the word," said Devon as two armed guards took him from the courtyard into the main house. The house was simple and plain nothing that screamed wealth. There were no paintings or pictures on the wall and they were earthen colored. He was taken up a flight of stairs. One of his guards opened his door then motioned for him to go in locking it afterwards. He went to the window but found it barred. He looked outside but there was nothing to see except a tower on the other side of the courtyard. To be friendly, Yasmin seemed friendly enough but a prison golden or whatever precious metal it is made out of is still a prison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they got to their room Chuck opened Aziz's laptop and did a visual inspection looking for booby traps or any special user recognition hardware but there was none. Casey took the burner phone and called some friends of his at the NSA to do a directory download and global search. But before they really got to work Chuck wanted to call the General and report what had happened.

"General, we got word that you were looking for us," said Chuck with the General on speaker phone.

"Yes, we just got back that DNA test you asked for and the sample was confirmed to be from a female but unfortunately there were no hits in the database. However, one interesting thing is that there was a partial with Fatima Tazi, with almost the same exact genetic marks."

"So the woman has to her sister. Is there any record of Fatima having a sister?"

"Her whole family is rather sketchy other than she was born in Setouan but her village was destroyed by an American conglomerate when they strip-mined over it."

"You didn't help it when you ordered in that predator strike against her mint. General contact Roan and see if he remembers anything."

"You'd need to give him at least two bottles of gin first," said Casey.

"Thank you Colonel for that interjection," barked General Beckman. "I'll ask him this afternoon when he flies in for cocktails while we watch the sunset here in Sharm El Sheikh. Naturally this will be a working aperitif."

"Naturally," said Chuck, "now let me debrief you about our former friend Shahir El Aziz." Chuck went on to tell her about how they had discovered him dead with two other men. Then Chuck told her about Anubis and his suspicion concerning Anton Borloff.

"It's quite the body count you're racking up Chuck. Well I'm sorry for your brother in law's plight but it sounds like you're getting excellent intel for the agency. I'd tell you to send that laptop to my people and let them look at it but considering the urgency I'm willing to let you have first crack. We both know you'd have a go at it first anyway and this was just a courtesy FYI."

"General, I think our new understanding is going to work out quite fine."

"Just don't send me to jail and keep me informed. Beckman out."

"I think that went well," said Chuck and Sarah agree. "Go," said Chuck to Sarah, he could feel what she wanted but wouldn't ask.

"But we've got work," she said, "I can't just get up and go. It wouldn't be professional and close to abandoning my duty station.

"Casey and I can handle this. I know the ladies aren't back yet so go be with our daughter."

"Yeah, Chuck is right there's nothing here that we can't handle."

"Are you two sure? I don't want you to think-"

"Think what," said Chuck, "that you love your daughter, our daughter now go."

"We don't want to see you back here unless you've got Sam with you," said Casey.

Sarah hugged and kissed Chuck then as she got close to Casey he pulled back putting up his hands.

"Just go now before I change my mind."

"Thanks guys you're both the best," Sarah said as she grabbed her purse and flew out the door.

"Now Big Guy let's see what we've got here," said Chuck as he pushed the on button and the laptop started up.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Yasmin was walking through the manor house heading for her father's room to check on his condition when her phone rang telling her she had received a message. The text was short 'target eliminated' and attached was the photo of Aziz's corpse. She smiled then went back to her phone directory menu then pressed speed dial 'Assassin for Hire'.

"I just got you message Anubis. Do you feel like making some more money? … Good, I have a man who is going to deliver a package in Tangier. I need for him to drop off the package then disappear forever. … Of course first class, I'll cover all expenses. There are a few complications, I don't know the man's name nor do I know what he looks like I just know he's going to drop off a package at the Bab el Assa in three days. I'll send you all the information I have. He can lead the wrong people here and to my father's organization. I can't afford that especially right now. … Like before message me when it's done. … Yes it's nice doing business with a professional."

Yasmin continued on until she reached her father's door. She paused then took the doorknob in her hand and walked in. She was greeted by two Bulgarian nurses who started to leave as she entered.

"Wait has there been any change in my father's condition?"

"None, I'm sorry," said the one nurse.

"Thank you, you may go now," Yasmin said as she dismissed them.

Yasmin stood at the foot of her father's bed as he lay silent and immobile as machines took care of all his bodily functions.

"Evening father I think I'm going to feel a little sad when I have to kill those two, but we can't have witnesses now can we. Well, I'm back and I brought the American Doctor with me. He'll help you, help us to complete our mission and kill every one of those NATO pigs for what they did to my sister." But Yasmin's father didn't say a word, she wasn't even sure if he heard her in his medically induced coma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah pushed the call button for the elevator standing in front of the doors with Sam in her stroller. When the doors opened she pushed Sam in then press the button for her floor. Once inside she took Sam out and held her close. She looked down at her as she looked back with her big bright green eyes that seemed to marvel at everything and everyone. Sam reached up and caressed her face. Sarah wondered if she had ever been like that.

"I love you, Sam. You're my precious baby and no matter what happens I'll always love you. The life your father and I live is not safe but we make it safe for other mothers and fathers. I know you can't understand me but I hope one day you will," then Sarah kissed her as her eyes started to well up. "Mommy loves you this is all you need to know," Sarah said as she held Sam tight.

The doors opened and a voice announced the floor. She pushed the stroller ahead of her then she stepped out and stopped to wipe her eyes before heading back down the hall to their suite. She punched in her key card and the door clicked as it opened up and she pushed the door open with the stroller.

"Here let me help you," said Casey as he took the stroller from her. "I didn't expect you two back so soon."

"Mary talked Ellie into taking Clara for some ice cream downstairs in the snack bar and I felt guilty about leaving you two up here to work so I brought Sam up with me. She wants to help so what's going on?"

"Hey, am I glad to see my two favourite girls in the world," said Chuck as he got up and kissed Sam on the forehead and then kissed Sarah. "Boy do you look beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself, Sweetie."

"Yuck," grunted Casey, "you were saying Chuck."

"Yuck," repeated Sam giggling.

"Yes, I was just explaining to Casey that in order to access Aziz's laptop we need to solve two riddles. I tried to bypass the password protection but there's a bug in the EEPROMS plus the hard drive is computer keyed which means if I try to move it to another computer is auto formats. I could probably get around all this but I'd need time and hardware I don't have. To make it even more menacing look at this," Chuck said as he turned the laptop towards her and on the screen was an image of a Sphinx.

"That does look rather ominous. So what are the riddles?"

Chuck took the cursor and pressed on the Sphinx and he read aloud the text that appeared on the screen. "Which creature has one voice and yet becomes four-footed and two-footed and three-footed?"

"I know this," said Sarah, "this was the Oedipus riddle a Sphinx guarded the gates of Thebes and strangled and devoured anyone who couldn't answer its riddle."

"I bet that made it a popular vacation spot, probably number one of Club Med."

"Then what's the answer," grunted Casey, "you know you're starting to sound like Chuck."

"Wow sarcasm what a surprise or should I take that as a compliment?"

"The answer is Man— we start off crawling on all fours as a baby, then we walk on two feet as adults, and then we use a cane when we get old."

"Let's see," said Chuck as he typed in man and it accepted it. "Okay here's the second riddle. There are two sisters: one gives birth to the other and she, in turn, gives birth to the first. Who are the two sisters?"

"I'm sorry I haven't got a clue," said Sarah.

"Come on one of you flash," said Casey. They were studying the riddle when they heard the women come in the other suite and Ellie walked over.

"Hey guys, Sarah told me what happened, any luck finding leads?" Chuck was a little worried about how his sister was getting comfortable with his spy life. The last thing he needed was for her to get sucked in too.

"We're trying to access this computer and we have to answer two riddles. Sarah solved the first."

"It was simple," she said and she explained the Oedipus myth and the riddle.

"So what's the second riddle," asked Ellie and Chuck read it again.

"That's easy, it's day and night, hemera and nyx both words are feminine in Greek," said Ellie as everyone stared at her. "What? I took class in Greek to help me with medical terminology."

"Rubik's cube Sis, you just Rubik's cubed us," said Chuck as he typed in her answer and the splash screen came on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late evening Devon heard someone outside his door then he heard the key turn in the lock followed by a knock. The door slowly opened and a servant boy came in waving for Devon to follow him when he was slow to respond the boy came over and took Devon by the hand and lead him out. Standing outside his door with a large gun was one of the men he recognized from the Land Rover.

"Hey dude, you know all that standing is murder on your calves and knees you should really ask someone for a chair." But the man responded with a grunt and shoved Devon along with his 47. "Hey what's up with that guy," Devon said but his little companion tugged him along. As they walked down the stairs Devon looked back up to see the same man standing now at the top looking down at him.

"Devon I hope everything in your room was to your liking," said Yasmin who was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "Razib, I'll take the Doctor," Yasmin said in Arabic and the boy bowed then left. "Please follow me," she said as she led him into a large room but much like the rest of the house it was sparsely furnished. Sitting in a plush arm chair was a Middle Eastern man in a dark suit wearing a dark Fez.

"Good evening," the man said with a thick accent, "Doctor Woodcomb, my name is Doctor Wadì nice to meet you." The man said as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you I guess," said Devon trying to be polite as they shook hands.

"Have you had a chance to look over my patient's charts? I'd like to know what you think."

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk shop while I go check on our dinner," said Yasmin as she left closing two sliding doors behind her that sealed off the sitting room.

"So please sit next to me and tell me what you think," said Dr. Wadì pointing to the armchair next to his. As Devon sat down there was a knock on the door and the same little servant came in bringing in a tray with a tea pot and two glasses with fresh mint inside. Awesome got up immediately and took the tray from the boy and put it on a small table between Dr. Wadì and himself. Devon noticed the boy was more than a little embarrassed and nervous.

"You stole his job," explained the Doctor. "The boy is a servant and this was his task to do but you did it for him. Now he's afraid he's in trouble."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean I wouldn't want him to get into trouble because of me."

Dr. Wadì sent the boy away after telling him something he couldn't understand. The boy seemed even more nervous after that and then left as fast as he could.

"Come on, I thought child labor was against United Nations regulations that boy should be in school learning to become a doctor one day not being treat like, well you know what I mean."

"Like a slave, you wanted to say how very judgemental. Would it be better if he were in the middle of the street like the rest of his family feeding off table scrapes left by some western conglomerate waiting to strip mine his town?"

"That wouldn't be right either but hey the boy has a brain and he has a right to education."

"We could sit here all evening and debate social mores, western imperialism but I'm more interested in your opinion about my plan for the treatment of my patient."

"I saw your attempt to stabilize the patient failed but that didn't surprise me given his medical history this guy is hating life."

"Here," said Dr. Wadì as he handed Devon a glass of tea, "it really needs to be drunk hot. Take a moment to smell it, like this," he said as he fanned it to his nose. "Now slow sips, tell me that isn't good."

"You're right this is about the best tea I've had. But getting back to your patient, I see why you put him in a coma. Right now his heart can't take any additional stress. The old ticker is a time bomb ready to explode."

"You don't know how right you are Dr. Woodcomb, sorry, please go ahead."

"I agree that a transplant is the way to go even though he has a lot of contraindications including the fact that he's a heavy smoker and his pulmonary vascular resistance was less than 2 Wood units along with the fact that he's no spring chicken he's over the sixty-five year limit. However, all these are indicators not hard and fast rules."

"So what are you saying Doctor?"

"If you want him to live I don't see any other way but to do a transplant but you have to realize he could die on the table or as a result of one of the myriad of things that could go wrong starting from: bleeding from suture lines, hyperacute rejection, allograft vascular disease, psychiatric disturbances from steroid therapy, cardiac rejection, and not to mention infection. If we do this operation here, I hope there's a sterile operating room and a proper ICU for post op care."

"I can assure you everything you've mention has been thought about and proper precautions have been taken."

"Well I hope so but I don't know how it is here but in the States this man would be on the bottom of the list for a heart. There are just too many risk factors and the supply is so few. Then to try and find a match you'd have better odds at the crap table."

"Again that has been taken care of a poor widow has donated the heart of her poor dead son to my patient."

"You're telling me you bought it," said Devon as his conscience tugged at him.

"I think this is something you needn't bother yourself with. I would suggest thinking about your wife and daughter and how as soon as all this is done you'll be back home with them."

Devon was appalled that this man could call himself a doctor let alone practice medicine. He wanted to ask him what oath he took or if he had attend the Josef Mengele School of Medicine but he considered his position and held his tongue for now.

"This will be a two man show. Are you going to assist me?"

"I wish I could but my age and unsteady hands preclude that. No, Miss Yasmin has Dr. Zamir coming in to assist you. I think she told you he's the one that mentioned your name?"

"Yes, she did and I hope I get a chance to properly thank him," said Devon as he was thinking about a good swift kick. "How soon before he gets here? I don't think we can wait around much longer."

"He should be here in a couple of days. He has some urgent business to take care of in Tangier but even if my patient's heart gives out his life support equipment should be able to keep him alive until Dr. Zamir arrives."

"For Mr. Tazi's sake I hope so," said Devon. Doctor Wadì thought 'and for yours too.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yasmin gathered outside in the courtyard three of her own personal guards. Actually they were her sister's ex-personal guards before the American missile attack that took her out. Yasmin had always told Fatima that she liked the limelight too much and that someday she'd pay the price. Better in the shadows where she could come and go, working behind the scenes exacting retribution to those who had done her wrong. The truth is they didn't have to guilty of anything she only had to perceive that they'd done her a wrong and they made her list and it was long.

"I want you three to go to Tangier and find Dr. Mustafa Zamir he'll be at the Bab El Assa after noontime pray in two days. A man will hand him a package you are not to interfere with the drop or what happens afterwards other than to grab Zamir and the package making sure both of them get here safely."

Yaida, Amina and Salina all three told Yasmin they understood then got into a Land Rover and disappeared into the night. Yasmin walked back inside knocked on the study door then walked in.

"Gentlemen I hope you've ironed out everything. If you two will please follow me dinner is ready to be served. I hope you like Moroccan food, Devon."

"I'll try anything once," said Awesome. Afterwards he wished he'd never said that, sheep eyes and goats' private parts might be a delicacy in some parts of the world but they definitely weren't in Burbank at least not in Echo Park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now with complete access to Aziz's computer Chuck browsed through messages sent and there he found one that informed a YT that there was a drop in Tangier in three days. Chuck had a hunch that the 'T' stood for Tazi which would be Fatima's sister. He was sure of this seeing as there were no other files that seemed to deal with the future and this mysterious YT was mention also in messages sent back and forth between Aziz and Abrim. YT was identified as a buyer of medical goods.

"This is what got Aziz killed," said Chuck as he turned the computer to Casey and Sarah. "He knew too much about this YT. I think the 'T' is for Tazi and when she found out we took down Abrim she started covering her trail. There's a drop mention in Tangier and we need to be there. But to do this we're going to need the whole team I've already sent a message for Morgan and Alex to come and to bring Emma and Molly."

"I wish you'd talked to me about this I don't know if it is such a good idea to bring everyone to Tangier that place is worse than here and the drop is going down in the Medina."

"Yeah Chuck I think we can take care of this ourselves without getting the bearded wonder involved. Remember the last time he helped what happened."

"I do Casey and I know how much you care about Morgan." Casey grunted as Chuck continued. "But I think he's learnt his lesson, it's time we all move on and I know you're concerned for Alex the same as Sarah is worried about Emma and Molly but I'm not bringing them to Tangier. We're packing up tomorrow morning and heading to Gibraltar as soon as I talk with Cole Barker. I've already texted him a message and he's supposed to call me back with confirmation. I've asked him to pull a few strings with MI6 to get us free access and clearance."

"Why Gibraltar," asked Sarah.

"Casey tracked a number of phone calls between Aziz and burner phones in Cadiz so if the drop is in Tangier there are three ferry routes that this person can take and I plan on covering all three on the day of the drop. We'll divide up with Casey and my mother taking the one from Algeciras while Morgan and Alex will take the one from Gibraltar. That leaves the one from Tarifa which we will cover. Casey I don't think our guy will use the one from Gibraltar because he'd have to transport whatever it is from Spanish to English territory then to Moroccan. It would be too risky."

"What if he's already there in Tangier," said Sarah.

"That's a possibility and why we have to time it so we all meet up at the Bab El Assa by the drop time. Casey you and my Mom need to try and get there early and set up a sniper perch in the Casbah," said Chuck when his phone rang, it was Cole.

"Hey, Cole do I have a green light? Super I appreciate … Sure I'll tell her she's standing right next to me or would you like to talk to her she's right here with our daughter. … Okay I'll pass her. Here it's Cole, he has some news to pass on." Sarah took his phone and began laughing then walked into the other room.

"What is it?" asked Casey starting to feel like the little fat boy who always gets picked last.

"I'll let Sarah tell you. I think you're going to be surprised and happy." Chuck and Casey were still going over Chuck's plan when Sarah came back in handing Chuck back his phone.

"Well John looks like you're going to have to keep the clovers covered Carina and Cole are getting married. We're all invited to their engagement party, time and place to be determined.

"I knew you two were contagious."

"What's going on between you and Gertrude," asked Sarah but both their heads turned when they overheard Chuck on the phone.

"Can I speak with Stefan Metrohken or Anatoly Mikhailovich," he said in Russian. "Who is calling? Tell whoever I speak to that it is Juri Sheshenko, spasiba."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Inside the Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation (FSB) headquarters in Lubyanka square across from Detsky Mir. Deep in the Baroque building with its beautiful parquet floors and pale green walls. Jokingly called the tallest building in Moscow, because from it you can see all the way to Siberia. Two men are talking, discussing a resent phone call along with possible ramifications.

"Stefan, do you think he can really deliver? It's not that I question his abilities which we both know are remarkable but we've both lost a lot number of good men trying to bring this man in."

"I don't care I want the SOB. If he thinks he can I'm willing to let him try. I'd trade him the head of the president to get this guy."

"You're lucky they stopped bugging offices or you'd be in trouble."

"Who says they've stopped but don't worry I swept your office this morning myself before you came in. It's an old habit that will let me get old. I just need your half of the files he needs for payment."

"Here," said Anatoly as he handed him a folder, "I hope this does some good. You need to caution our friend about discretion neither of us can afford for these to be traced back to us."

"I'm certain he's aware of that but I'll remind him. Well I've a submarine to catch in Sevastopol. I'll let you know how things go and if we're lucky I won't come home alone."

"You have time for a drink, don't you?"

"Just one," said Stefan as Anatoly poured both of them a Scotch knowing his friend couldn't refuse then he passed him a glass.

"A toast to Chuck may his hunt be successful," said Stefan. They lifted their glasses then drank and after they hurled their glasses shattering them in Anatoly's a fire place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck woke up the next day early already his side was feeling better and he felt his batteries were recharged. He rolled over in bed to kiss Sarah good morning but found her side empty. He jumped up probably too fast and his side told him so then he put on house shoes and made his round in their suite to find her nowhere. He quietly made his way over to Ellie's through the open connecting door crossed her living room and into the girl's room. He had an idea where to look and he was right. He found Sarah sleeping sitting in a chair next to Sam's bed. He went back to their bedroom and took a blanket then went back and put it gently around her. As he went back to his half a voice called him.

"Do you want some coffee?" It was Mary and she had made coffee in their suite this morning.

"Sure, then I need to get ready. Today is going to be a long day getting everyone off to Gibraltar. How long have you been up for?"

"Not long but long enough to know where everyone is. You need to give her as much support as you can this is a hard life for women."

"I think I am but I appreciate the advice Mom," said Chuck as she handed him a cup.

"You know it's never easy saying goodbye."

"Then don't."

"Chuck, don't be naïve every time you go out that door on mission you never know if you'll come back and Sarah feels she's being pulled in two directions at the same time. The spy life is all that she's known now you've offered her something different."

"Does it have to be one or the other can't there be a happy mix?"

"I don't know but look at what happened to us do you want Sam to end up like Ellie and you. You both thought your father was crazy and I abandoned you."

"But Mom you did. I understand you had your reasons but that's what happened."

"Which is my point, things happen. I don't have the perfect answer or a magic wand. Just when this is all over you three should take a vacation far away, someplace off the grid. Your father and I used to do that with you two. He called it family time. I hated camping and being cooped up in that Airstream but I always loved the time I spend with you guys," said Mary watery eyed.

"I know you did," said Chuck as he hugged her. "I know you did."

"Oh look at me I becoming an old softy."

"No, you're my Mom," said Chuck as he kissed her on the head. "I love you."

"Not nearly as much as I love you," said Mary as she returned the hug. "Chuck what I'm saying is Sarah's screaming she wants to spend more time with Sam you've just got to listen. She won't say it. She may not even realize it but it's eating at her."

"What do I do?"

"Do what you do best just love her, love them both and you'll do the right thing."

"I wish I could be sure. How do you know that I will?"

"Because I know my boy," said Mary as she caressed his face. "There are times when I see your father in you like now. I just wish he were here to see you I'm sure he'd be proud."

"I miss him too especially now that I know everything. There are so many things I regret and I wish I could take back."

"Wherever he is I'm sure he understands."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan read to Molly from his copy of Fodor's tourist guide to Gibraltar. Morgan was acting cool but he was doing his part, rooting for the airplane to stay aloft. Emma was sound asleep so Morgan was trying to whisper but Molly was just too excited to see Sarah and Chuck as well as her niece and cousin.

"It says that on Gibraltar there is a large population of Barbary macaque," said Morgan.

"What's that?"

"The locals call them apes but they're actually tailless monkeys."

"So they're just like you," said Alex who was sitting across the aisle. "You know Morgan you two should get some sleep from what I understand we're going to have to go to work as soon as we arrive and little miss here won't go to sleep unless you do."

"I'm not sleepy," said Molly but her sagging eye lids said a different story.

"I can't and you know why. I've got to-"

"I know you told me but you don't need to repeat it around little ears. Why don't I get you a glass of water I bet your throat is dry from all that reading."

"That would be nice thanks," said Morgan. Alex got up and came back.

"Here you go," said Alex as she handed him a glass.

"Hey can I borrow your pen to underline some things in my guide? I want to make sure we see these before we leave. Did you know there's a 4,000£ fine for feeding the macaques?"

"Looks like you'll go hungry."

"Funny, very funny so can I borrow your pen, please."

"Drink your water first you look dehydrated." Morgan took a sip of his water then dropped over fast asleep. It wasn't long afterwards that Molly closed her eyes too. At first she fought it but each time they closed it was harder to open them up again until she was fast asleep.

Alex held up her pen and looked at it. Chuck had warned her that Morgan would do this so he told her to look through his things and get his Russian made KGB knockout pen that released a fast-acting tranquilizer. Morgan would be fast asleep for the rest of the flight she just hoped he'd be awake when they got to Heathrow for their connecting flight to the Rock.

Suddenly the flight got bumpy and the fasten seat belt light came on for a moment she wondered if what Morgan hadn't feared was true but that was just silly.

"Go to sleep," she told herself and for a few seconds she thought about tranqing herself but somewhere over Nova Scotia she fell asleep. Alex hadn't been asleep long or at least she didn't perceive it as being long before she started dreaming. She dreamt that she was walking down the aisle of a church. It was her wedding day and she was so very happy dressed in white. She had three maids of honor Molly and Clara with Sam following behind her holding up her wedding trail. Her father was walking beside her in his full dress uniform. She could hear the sound of his medals clanking as he walked her down. Kathleen, her mother was sitting in the front row smiling at her. On the Altar was Sarah as her witness and Chuck was on the other side next to Morgan who had his back to her. She thought that was odd then when she got to the altar the Priest asked, "who gives this woman away?"

"I do," said Casey as he took her arm and placed it around Morgan's but it felt oddly hairy then when he lifted her veil she saw a macaque instead of Morgan but it spoke with Morgan's voice then she looked back up at the Priest who turned into one of the hosts from Animal Planet. Instead of wedding rings Chuck handed them bananas.

"My God no," she screamed as she jumped up but was pulled back down by her seat belt. The woman sitting next to her gave her a strange stare.

"I think you've had enough," the woman said as she reached over and took her husband's drink from him.

"But I haven't finished," he protested.

"You know drinking on planes gives you nightmares."

Alex was a little embarrassed so she got up and went to the lavatory where she could wash her face.

"Well, there's one good thing," she told herself in the mirror, "at least my father agreed to the wedding."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doctor Ferdinando Marchez, the hospital administrator was making rounds in Mercy General Hospital of Cadiz with head nurse, Aldonza Lorenzo. They were looking over charts and checking beds then Doctor Marchez wrote notes in a small note book.

"Certainly it's not very health to be on this floor," said the Doctor, "looking through the past records I noticed that this floor has a high rate of mortality."

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence after all I don't think it's that much more than the other floors."

"Just look at these records, people come in for simple cures or minor operations they walk in the front door and then they're carried out the back. I just don't understand. It's like the angel of death has set up shop in here."

"What do you want to do? We can't let this information out, the ministry will close us down and we'll all be out of work. Not to mention the patient scare and the bad publicity we'd get. No doubt this would hang over your head as the administrator. I don't think the ministry would want to put you in change of another hospital."

"Then my wife would actually have to cook, no thank you. I had to eat her cooking as an intern and I almost died of food poisoning. What I was thinking is we disinfect and sterilize the floor using the maximum discretion. We can start by moving the patients to different wards then call in a local company."

"How do you want to explain this to the staff and to the patients?"

"Tell the patients this is a routine procedure and tell the staff to keep their mouths shut if they want to keep their jobs. Get started on this right away."

That evening a man dressed in black visited the hospital slipping pass the staff and worked his way to the floor. He pulled out of a bag he brought m a syringe and stuck the needle into a small vial marked adrenaline and loaded it full then after he put the cap on it he slid it in his pocket. However to his surprise when he opened the double door he found the whole floor was empty.

"Crap," he said as he looked around at the empty beds. He had to find a vacant computer terminal to locate his victim. Ducking inside a changing room, he came back out wearing a smock.

"Hey Pablo," said a colleague as he walked by, "I didn't know you were working tonight. I thought you had the week off."

"I do but I got called in for some emergency but when I went to the wing I found everyone on my floor had been transferred, what's going on?"

"The new administrator is what happened. He's ordered your floor to be thoroughly disinfected for some reason or another. We were all told to tell anyone who asked that it was normal hospital policy."

"Really," said Pablo thinking that the new guy was on to him but after this score he'd have enough to go to a beach somewhere and drink cocktails with little umbrellas in them for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, we've spent most of the day moving people around."

"I left my access card at home do you think you can log me in on the computer so I can track down where I'm supposed to be before I get in trouble. You know how Nurse Lorenzo can be."

"Sure no problem," said Pablo's friend as they walked into a small office where he put his access card in the reader then typed in his username then password. "Just log out when you're done." Pablo waited until his friend disappeared then tracked down his intended victim. Later on that night the angel of death visited another floor and Pablo was there to wheel the body down to the mortuary. When he left the hospital that night he carried out with him a small red and white ice chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon woke up early the next day it was kind of hard to sleep after the Muezzin began to pray. It sounded as if the voice was coming straight from the tower across from his room, the same one that blocked his view. He wished he had a TV or a radio that could help him pass the time but all he had were the Muezzin's prayers. As he sat in bed there was a knock at his door and a repeat of the previous night's experience.

"Come in," he yelled he heard the key turn in the door then it opened. Razib walked in carrying a tray with his breakfast. There was orange juice and toast with butter and jam as well as poached eggs over English muffins. There was one thing they wanted to make sure of and that was that he didn't starve. The boy placed the tray on Devon's bed then move back standing in front of him like he was trying to muster up the courage to say something.

"Thank you," said the boy in broken English.

"No thank you and I'm sorry if I got you in trouble."

The boy shook his head trying to tell Devon he didn't understand so Devon got out of bed and went to him then he held out his hand when the boy took it they shook as Devon pointed back and forth saying "Thank you," at the same time. Then Devon had another idea he put butter and jam on some toast then he gave it to the boy.

"Here eat," Devon said gesticulating for the boy to eat.

"No, no," said the boy pointing nervously at the door.

"I'll take care of this," Devon said as he went to the door then closed it partially standing behind if so no one could just walk in. Then he turned to the boy and signaled for him to eat. The boy ate all of his toast and licked the jam dispenser clean. Razib smiled with a jam covered face. Devon laughed then took a napkin and cleaned it off him.

"I wish I could take you back to Burbank with me you deserve so much more," said Devon as Razib stared at him then he held out his hand and they shook once more before Razib disappeared and the guard outside closed the door and locked it once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sarah's plane landed in Gibraltar it was greeted by four black Mercedes SUVs. In one was the British governor of the Rock who took Sarah, Casey and Chuck to a sub terrain bunker while the rest went to the hotel to meet up with Emma and Molly. When they arrived, they found Morgan and Alex were already there.

"These are the facilities that our MI6 use when they're operating here. I do except some discretion on your part none of that Yank shoot 'em up on my post. Follow the rules and everyone will get on smashingly well with one another if not you'll be asked to leave."

"I think I can speak for my people in saying we appreciate your assistance," said Chuck.

"Yeah, top of the day to you governor," said Morgan.

"If you want to go play with Molly and Clara people your own age, keep it up. This isn't My Fair Lady," said Casey.

"Access cards and passes have been issued to you so I will leave you to your work. Agent Barker told me a little about your man hunt and if there's anything I can do or my office can do don't hesitate to let me know. This is a lovely part of the world and a few rotten apples shouldn't muck it up for the rest." With that the governor left leaving the team to set up.

Sarah helped Casey unload the cases they brought with them. Sarah wouldn't let Chuck touch anything heavy but once everything was in the British version of Castle, Chuck decided he needed to intervene.

"Okay everything is in now the work that is left is running wires and connecting cables then I'm going to have to sync our systems to theirs. What I'm trying to say is we all don't need to stay here. Morgan, Alex how are we doing for transportation? Tomorrow we're going to need two vehicles."

"We've got two Land Rover Defenders here and there is one more at the hotel," said Alex.

"Good Sarah, take Alex and Morgan back to the hotel. Casey and I can stay here and finish up." Chuck was hoping Sarah would take advantage so she could spend some time with Sam.

"Are you sure, I mean we can all pitch in and get done sooner?"

"Not really most of this work I've got to do so you guys will just end up sitting around watching me. I can't keep you here just to keep me company."

"Chuck, can I stay? I know I can help we've run cables before," said Morgan.

"We don't need you touching something you oughtn't but there is some high voltage lines running over on the other side. Why don't you find a puddle to stand in too?"

"Casey!" said Chuck he could see Morgan's pain, "If you want to stay I can always use my best friend's help. Sarah, take Alex and go I'll see you later on this afternoon." Sarah walked over and kissed him.

"I know what you're doing and I do appreciate," she whispered in his ear.

"You know my title is husband and I've got the ring and everything it's my job to know," said Chuck as he brushed back the hair from her eyes and kissed her.

"Yuck, can you two go before I get sick."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

It got later than Chuck expected before he finished. He lost time bringing up satellite controls on line, pre-setting different targets and tapping into CCTV feeds. Everything had to go as planned, this was not a mission where things could go wrong and he knew it. He looked across the straits into Tangier at the Medina and realized that the souk was going to be a hornet's nest. Then he did an IR scan of the straits checking out the waters between where the Atlantic became the Mediterranean.

"Thinking about going fishing," asked Casey as he came up behind him.

"No, no just checking on the shipping lanes. You never know what might pop up," said Chuck as he downloaded maps to everyone's phones highlighting the Casbah and the Bab el Assa.

"Casey, look at this and tell me what you think. This is the drop site and this is the square. I need you to cover here from above," said Chuck as he pointed out the Bab with is blue Moroccan tiles.

"If I can get up here I can provide cover," said Casey as he pointed to the upper level of the Casbah, "but there are a lot of corners here that are blind. After the drop goes down I'm going to have to haul to get down in time. You or someone needs to be on the other side if he goes through the arch and starts down into the Medina we'll lose him and goodbye lead."

"I can do that," said Chuck, "but we need the courtyard or square covered too."

"What if Alex and I take the courtyard," said Morgan. "We could act like lost tourist with maps and everything. I've still got my trusty backpack complete with Maple leaf."

"I told you that's a cliché," said Casey. "But Mamma B. could get in over on the other side of the Casbah from me then she could cover you two while I have the drop site covered."

"Then it's a plan," said Chuck, "let's wrap it up here and go."

"Morgan go start the Rover," said Casey as he threw him the keys. Morgan looked at them for a moment a little bewildered.

"Thanks John," said Morgan, "you're trusting me to drive on the left."

"No idiot, I only want you to start it. Make sure it stays in neutral and remember if you touch anything-"

"I know I die. Oh, doesn't that sound ominous the NSA assassin is going to kill me. If you threaten someone all the time sooner or later it isn't going to work anymore."

"You know Grimes you don't need vocal cords to say 'I do' you can nod but that would be difficult if your neck were in a brace," said Casey as he walked towards Morgan.

"And sooner hasn't gotten here yet, starting the engine, only start the engine," Morgan said as he disappeared.

"I take it Casey you wanted to talk to me alone," said Chuck.

"Yeah, your plan I noticed a team member is missing. Aren't you bringing your wife? And more importantly does she know you're not bringing her?"

"I was thinking she could operate out of here and bring Sam with her."

"Why don't we set up a nursery in the other room and maybe offer free day-care too. Christ Chuck, this cave is no place for a baby. I know what you're trying to do and I applaud you for trying to make things work but I don't know if this is the solution."

"Have you got another idea? I open for all possible solutions."

"Well yes, how about running a relay station to our hotel rooms, like a remote access something I used during my angel de la muerte days while hiding out in the palace walls."

"I know I've told you this but we really have got to write down these crazy things."

"Do you want to hear me out?"

"Sorry go ahead."

"You can't be everywhere so you set up a remote access so it appears you are."

"Yes, I could do something like that but there would be time lag and some functions just wouldn't be possible. Casey you're a genius," said Chuck as he started towards him with open arms.

"Keep it in your pants Bartowski."

Chuck quickly gathered everything he'd need and they were off to the hotel. He looked at his watch if he timed everything right he could get everything ready and they still could go out for a late night dinner. Then a sudden thought struck him making him stop and pause.

"What is it Chuck? You feel okay?"

"Christ Casey, you know what I'm doing I'm telling Sarah to wait in the car."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon spent most of the morning doing calisthenics trying to stay in shape and to be both mentally and physically ready for whatever happened next. Somewhere after noon, he knew it was noon because the Muezzin had just finished midday prayers; he got tired of sitting around so he went to the door and knock.

"Hey dude, if you can hear me out there go tell Miss Tazi that I want to see my patient." But he got no reply, he didn't even know if the guy outside spoke or understood English. He was about to give up when he heard the key in the lock turn then the door opened up. It was Razib again.

"Hey little dude I'm glad to see you." Razib motioned for Devon to follow this time he understood the boy and went with him. They walked back down the hall and down the stairs as before. At the bottom they turned in a different direction and went through a section he had never seen. They walked through a set of doors that opened automatically. The air and smells reminded Devon of his hospital then they came to a room where they met Dr. Wadì. There the boy left him and disappeared.

Devon couldn't help but get the feeling that Razib was afraid of Wadì. A lot of children are afraid of doctors especially paediatricians. It's almost a sixth sense they seem to be able to pick them out but this was different, something deeper and darker. Devon realized he couldn't save all the children in the world but maybe he could save one. If he could save Yasmin's father he could ask her for Razib and make sure he got the life he deserved.

"I was told you wanted to see our patient," said Dr. Wadì. "I apologize for not making him available to you sooner. You'll find everything you need here," he said as he opened a locker door. Devon took out a white smock and put it on then he ripped opened a plastic bag taking out a stethoscope. He wrapped it around his neck then his grabbed a small flashlight and pen putting them in his top left pocket.

"We should wear masks to make sure we don't give anything to the patient since you've suppressed his immune system." This was something Wadì hadn't thought about and something he didn't want to get back Yasmin.

"Indeed," he said as he quickly got some, making sure the nurses put them on too.

"Ladies," said Devon as he met the nurses. They smiled under their masks and giggled like school girls on their first date. "So what have we got here," Awesome continued to say as he visited Yasmin's father. He first looked at the man's finger tips then checked his lips. He opened his eyes and shined his flashlight into them watching the patient's pupils dilate. Then he bent over to listen to the man's heart with his stethoscope. Devon went back at the foot of the bed and picked up the chart flipping through the pages he shook his head.

"So what do you think," asked Wadì.

"I think we need to speak outside," said Devon as he motion for them to leave. "Afternoon ladies keep up the good work." The nurses giggled again as the two doctors left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck set up two monitors in their living area and tied them both into his comm gear. He then piggy backed on the hotel's internet connection enabling him to bring up the links he had establish in the cave while viewing them from his room. He did all this with six pairs of little eyes following his every move, the latter two being Sam's from Sarah's arms.

"What are you doing?" asked Clara.

"Shush, we're not supposed to bother him that's what your mother told us," said Molly. But Chuck could see the way she was fidgeting around Molly wanted to ask but she was the oldest so she was trying to act responsible.

"I can talk and work at the same time girls," said Chuck as he tried not to laugh.

"See I told you," said Clara.

"Ladies, don't argue, there's enough Chuck to go round," said Sarah as she kissed him "as long as I get first choice," she whispered in his ear.

"Ew yuck," said Clara and Molly. Chuck and Sarah laughed.

"Come on girls," said Ellie, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what," said Chuck, "El this is going to work. Devon will be home soon you can count on it I promise."

"What I think is we need to take the girls out for ice cream," said Mary as she walked up behind Ellie and hugged her. "Emma and I are going to take the whole group out."

"Sarah do you mind if we take Sam with us," asked Emma. "This will give you two some alone time and time for me to spend with my granddaughter."

"And my niece," added Molly. Sarah reluctantly agreed.

"Yuck," said Sam as Emma took her.

"Don't worry Sweet Pea, I'll be here when you get back," said Chuck then he kissed her on the forehead and she laughed reaching up slapping him in the face.

"Keep it up kiddo that's the way to treat men who kiss you," said Mary as they all laughed but Chuck could tell this had sent Sarah back down the road of self-doubt.

"Come over and sit next to me," said Chuck. She pulled a chair over as he was typing in commands on keyboard syncing the system. He looked back over at her as she sat silently and after a few minutes of silence he had to ask.

"What's the matter? Is it because Sam said my name again?"

"It's nothing I'm being silly."

"It's silly if we don't talk about it. I know it's bothering you so go ahead and say it. I think you'll feel better if you let it out."

"I know it's silly I shouldn't let it bother me but you don't know how much I want her to say my name. I never knew I could want something so much besides you."

"I don't know what to tell you other than it will come when it comes. This isn't something you can rush. I wish there was something I could do but there isn't."

"I know rationally you're right and my whole life I've tried to live rationally but now I've got all these emotions going on and I'm having trouble wrapping my head around them all."

"Maybe that's the problem; you're using the wrong organ. Try using your heart instead of your head. Our heads just get in the way."

"I don't know if I can."

"That's what I'm for," Chuck said as he leaned over and kissed her. He was half expecting Casey to give his usual comment but nothing. "Where did Casey, Alex and Morgan disappear to?"

"Oh Casey took them out, he said he knew a place that still served fish and chips in newspaper. Casey made Morgan promise not to ruin them with ketchup and he said he'd try malt vinegar." They laughed.

"Well I'm done here but someone needs to stay and watch over the equipment. We could order something from room service?"

"That's fine," she said as she gave him a coy look, "we could eat it in bed."

"I could go for that."

"Then you order and I'll get ready. No peeking," said Sarah as she went into the bedroom and closed the door. Ten minutes later Chuck was hanging up the phone.

"I placed the order," he yelled back to her, "they said they'd be able to deliver in about an hour. I guess they're fishing the oysters."

"That's okay," said Sarah as she came out wearing the same thing she had on for their train ride to Zurich. "Do you remember this?"

"How could I forget it," said Chuck as she walked over to him and they kissed.

"So an hour before the main meal let's start with appetizers," she said as she kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pablo got in his car and drove south heading towards Tarifa. It was only about an hour and half away but he wanted to get there the night before so he could board the ferry with no problems. He had an infernal timer sitting next to him ticking away and if he didn't get the package delivered in time all of his efforts would blow up in his face. These people he worked with were not the types to take a late delivery lightly and there would be repercussions. However, he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of his early retirement plan not even his conscious which was conveniently absent.

After driving down the A-49 Càdiz to Màlaga autovia he reached Tarifa then he drove through town until he reached the hotel he often used off Plaza Miramar. He picked it because it was close to where the ferries loaded to make the crossing to Tangier.

"Evening Dr. Pablo," said the clerk, "I see you're here again. Please sign in there's no need to leave any ID I still have yours on file from the last time."

"Thanks, I'll be checking out in the morning catching the ferry as usual."

"You certainly do a lot of consultations in Tangier."

"What can I say my services are in great demand," said Pablo looking down at the cooler he had in his hand. If this weren't his last run he'd have to find a new hotel, the staff was becoming too familiar with him and he couldn't risk that, not in his line of work.

He took his key and went up to his room. Once inside he sat the cooler on a table in his room and opened the one other bag he brought with him. He pulled out a bottle of cheap whiskey them went into the bathroom where he grabbed a glass. After pouring himself two fingers neat he turned on the TV to watch the Euro Cup, Seville versus Manchester United.

After the match, Pablo walked down to his favourite Restaurant La Pescaderia. It was one of his places to hang and they had good fish. He ate well then headed for a night club the Bamboo where he probably drank a little too much vino tinto.

"Documents please," said one of the two Guardia Civil that stopped him on his way back to his hotel. They seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"What have I done," asked Pablo. Crap I should've seen them coming he thought.

"Documents, please," they repeated and they meant business.

"Sure one moment," Pablo said as he dug out his ID Card and handed it to them. After he handed it to them he reached behind his back and grabbed hold of his Walther PKK he had stuck in his belt. This sobered him up fast.

"Just a routine check, I hope you aren't planning on driving," said the other uniformed officer as his partner handed Pablo back his ID.

"No sir, I've got a hotel room just down the street and as a matter of fact I'm headed that way right now."

"Good, sorry for the inconvenience and have a good night."

Pablo took back his ID and shoved it into his pocket then continued to walk checking all the way making sure the officers were gone and he wasn't being followed. When he got to the hotel he went straight to his room and locked the door. He poured himself two more fingers from his bottle and gulped it down to calm his nerves.

"Less than twenty four hours until my package expires," he said as he looked at the timer, "and in less time I'll start my new life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were in bed enjoying the moment before every one came back. Sarah way lying with her head on Chuck's chest listening to his heart. She heard it pulse and knew it beat for her the same way he knew hers did for him. She felt his arm wrap round her and she was encircled by warmth in that instant she felt love.

"I wish we could stay here forever. I feel comfortable. I feel like I'm home, you're my home Chuck. I feel safe with you. I don't have to pretend. I've been a spy so long that I forgot who me really was. Thank you," she said as she kissed his chest.

"Love you changed me in so many ways and all for the better. I love you so much that one life just isn't enough to tell you how much I love you," Chuck said as he began playing with her hair. She took hold of his hand and kissed his palm.

"How do your ribs feel? I guess I should've asked you that before."

"Much better and I think you can see that," he said as he brought her hand up to his lips and kiss it. "I hate to say it but I think we need to get up and get dressed before people start coming in."

"Do we have to," Sarah said but she knew they did.

"Morgan told me once that he thought you had an aversion towards clothes."

"Are you complaining," she asked laughing.

"No, as far as I'm concerned you can wear forever what you have on now."

"But I'm not wearing anything."

"I know," he said. She began kissing him as she made her way up. First she kissed him on the chest then the chin. She kissed him on the nose then bit his lip. It was then they heard the door open and followed by Morgan, Alex and Casey talking. They jumped out of bed and threw on hotel bathrobes giggling as they got dressed.

"I wonder if Chuck's told Sarah about tomorrow," said Morgan. "I don't think she'll take it too well."

"Shut up moron. Looks like someone dinned well; we've got an empty bottle of Dom Perignon and two plates of oyster shells. You don't have to be a spy to figure out what happened here. I bet Morgan can even figure this out," said Casey.

"What dinner?"

"I guess I was wrong."

"Has Chuck told Sarah what that she isn't going to like?" asked Sarah as they came out of the bedroom wearing hotel bathrobes and their hair in disarray. "Does this have to do with your setting up a remote link here in the room?"

"Thanks Morgan," said Chuck, "well I was going to tell you before but well you know what happened."

"I think we all do except maybe the moron," said Casey as he moved the oyster shells around on the plate.

"Casey I want you to know when you say things like that you hurt my soul."

"If you want I can hurt the rest of your body too you know what they say about body and soul."

"I think you're taking me out of context."

"Well I can take you outside if you want," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles.

"You come with me," said Sarah as she grabbed Chuck by the robe and pulled him back into the bedroom then closed the door.

"Oh I get it," said Morgan smiling, "good for Chuck."

"Grimes you're always a day late and a dollar short."

"Don't listen to Dad Morgan, I love you the way you are."

"She said she loved me, Casey did you hear that? Alex said she loved me."

Casey grunted then walked away shaking his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Devon and Dr. Wadì stepped outside their patient's room to talk. Devon hand noticed the man had bluing around his lips and on his fingertips. Clear signs of poor circulation and the man's pupils were slow to dilate. Devon also noticed elevated protein levels were found in the man's blood. Their patient was hating life and unless something was done soon and fast there would be little anyone could do to save him.

"Listen Dr. Wadì I don't know if you're aware of it or what but unless something is done and I'm talking twenty four hours done this guy isn't going to make it. Have you been monitoring him? The man's heart sounds like a two stroke motor with a fouled spark plug."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he hasn't got much time left. This Doctor Zamir had better get here soon or we're going to lose him."

"I have been told he's on his way now from Tangier and should be here by sunset."

"Good, I want to be notified as soon as he gets here. I'll supervise the preparation of the organ for transplant. Think you and Dr. Zamir can prep the patient for operation?" Devon was thinking any first year intern could do that but so far he hadn't seen anything in Dr. Wadì that gave him confidence in his medical abilities. Actually he thought he was one step removed from a village witch doctor.

"I'm sure we can make due," said Wadì which just re-enforced Devon's opinion.

Devon was going over what he would need and the way he wanted the surgery performed. For the first time since his ordeal began he felt in control. This was his element and he knew exactly what needed to be done and how it was to be done. He was the general and the battlefield was his patient nothing short of victory was to be contemplated.

"Very impressive," said a voice from behind him. Devon turned round to find to find Yasmin standing there.

"Just doing my job is all and holding up my end of our deal," he said sending her a reminder to hold up hers.

"Speaking of deals," she said as she handed him an Arabic newspaper with a picture of Abrim Abshir and the ship he had been held prisoner on.

"I'm sorry I don't read Arabic, can you tell me what it says?"

"It says that a tip led to the rescue of ten American hostages held on board a ship owned by Abrim Abshir. All the hostages were released safely and unharmed. It further says Abrim was taken into custody and is awaiting trial in the United States."

"Way to go Chuck," said Devon.

"Who's this Chuck?" asked Yasmin.

"Oh no one actually, he's blind he had an accident and there was an explosion never mind. This tip you mentioned would that have been you?"

"I told you I'd take care of you and I will. You just take care of my father. How soon after the operation will it be before he can talk?"

"We might be able to bring him out of his coma soon after the operation. But we'll have to wait and see. Why, is there a reason?"

"Well he was working on a new product line when he passed out. The new toy was delivered but it requires a code to be inserted to activate it, a sort of failsafe against transportation mishaps."

"Wow what a bummer having a toy that doesn't work, that's not right. That's like looking inside the cereal box for the surprise to find out its missing. Not cool, not cool."

"I know and our company's reputation is on the line so far my father has always delivered."

"Can't you explain to your client what happened to your father? I'm sure they'll understand I know I would."

"Devon, you're really nice but in this business you're as good as your last toy. New products explode on the market every day and you're expected to keep up or die."

"Wow, who knew making toys for kids was such a cut throat business."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah led Chuck into the bedroom and had him sit on the bed while she stood over him. Part of him wanted to laugh, she was using all her interrogation techniques on him. However, he also knew that he had to be careful how he told her his plan. The last thing he wanted to do was send her farther down the road of self-doubt and she had already been walking that path for a while.

"I think there's a phone directory next to the phone and you can use one of the bedside lamps if you take the shade off. I'm sure Casey has a rubber hose he can lend you."

"Do you think this is funny? Now spill, tell me what it is you're supposed to tell me?"

"Remind me to tranq Morgan."

"Don't change the topic. You want me to sit here in the room tomorrow and monitor the feeds while the rest of you go out on mission, don't you?"

"Sit next to me, please," said Chuck as he patted a spot next to him on the bed.

"If I sit down we'll end up doing other things and then you'll get your way."

"Tell me once when that happened. If memory fails me it's usually the other way round. Sit and I let's talk."

"It's because of what I said in the souk, isn't it," Sarah said as she sat down. "I wish I hadn't said anything."

"Don't ever say that. I want you to tell me what you feel and don't ever regret telling me. I'm your husband. Love, I need to know how you feel. I want to know especially if there's something that is bothering you. Don't ever feel you can't talk to me. Okay I might have exaggerated this time and I should've talked to you about this before I put my plan into action but I want what's best for you and Sam."

"Maybe I'm the one that's exaggerating I just have trouble sitting on the side lines."

"I'm not asking you to, this is just for now," said Chuck as he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"But you won't have any back up on the ferry ride over to Tangier."

"Truthfully nothing is going to happen on the ferry. My plan is to try and identify the delivery guy then trail him to the arch but if we don't find him that's okay too. We know he has an appointment after noontime prayers at the Bab El Assa with a man carrying a copy of the Washington Post. We put a tracker on him and we find Tazi and we find Devon."

"Sounds easy enough but there's something else," Sarah said looking at Chuck and when he didn't answer right away her suspicions were confirmed. "What else have you got planned?"

"I promised Ellie and Clara I'd get Devon back. I'll do whatever it takes to do that. I'll tell you but please don't hate me for this it has to be done." Chuck explained the rest of the plan to her as she sat quietly and listened. "If you're asked afterwards you have to deny you knew anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pablo got up the next morning when his alarm went off. It was screaming in his head and he wanted to make it stop. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror soon these North African runs would be a thing of the past. What was he a jumped up grave robber but after today he'd be a rich one. He downed a glass of the hair of the dog then got his things together. After he checked out of the hotel he made his way down to the piers where he got in line to board.

"Have your tickets and passport ready," yelled a man in a white uniform. Pablo waited in line with his suitcase and ice chest and when it was his turn he handed all the documents to the officer. The man looked over everything then stamped his passport and punched his ticket.

"Are they always this rude," asked a well-dressed man who was now standing next to him.

"Yes, unfortunately but thank God I won't have to deal with them anymore. Excuse me but do I know you?"

"No, I'm sorry but I'm a tourist today and kind of lost. My name is Charles Carmichael but my friends call me Chuck," said Chuck then extended him his hand.

"Pablo, my friends just call me Pablo. Your Spanish is very good, a bit proper like those people from Madrid, so you say you're para turista?"

"Yes, my company sent me here for a conference and I landed early so I thought I'd put another stamp in my passport and go to Tangier. You seem an expert what should I see I've heard about the Medina."

"Yes it's quite lively and if you're looking for bargains and aren't afraid to haggle it's the place to go. You can find just about anything you want there but you should be careful."

"Thanks for the information I'm sorry but I didn't ask you what you do? I assume it's something medical."

"Medical? How? Yes, yes I broker medical supplies with some hospitals in Morocco."

"Sorry but your ice chest I can still see the Red Cross that used to be on the side. In the States we use those for organ transports. I guess they'd be good to transport cool drinks especially useful in the hot weather around here."

"Yes and some of the things I carry have to be kept cool."

"So this is your last trip Pablo? Are you being transferred? You look too young to retire."

"Last trip, right I said that," Chuck had Pablo off balance and he was tripping over his lies. "Yes, I'm being transferred abroad to Cuba for work."

"I've heard it's quite nice but being American I've never been there but maybe someday it'll be possible."

"Maybe," said Pablo looking for some way to get away from Chuck and starting to get nervous.

"Well, thanks for the information I might see you around later maybe I can offer you a coffee or something for your trouble," said Chuck as he patted him on the shoulder. Chuck walked away and from the corner of his eye he could see Pablo was watching him so he went below decks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That morning Chuck had divided the team, he dropped Alex and Morgan off at the piers on Gibraltar to take the ferry to Tangier while Mary and Casey drove themselves to Algeciras to catch the boat. The ride from Gibraltar took eighty minutes while the ride from Algeciras took seventy. Chuck didn't think their target would board in Gibraltar for the physical hassle it would be to get to the ferry. However, it was a toss-up between Alegciras and Tarifa. Algeciras was the second busiest port in Spain and the seventh busiest in Europe but with all those ships coming and going there was also an increase in spot checks and searches. No he was leaning towards Tarifa and that was the ferry ride he chose for himself. It only lasted forty-five minutes and was mainly a tourist line. It was in neither governments' interest to hassle people who were bringing money and spending it especially now in a down economy.

After he checked on board Chuck went to an upper deck and stood off to the side where he could observe the other passengers as they arrived. Pablo stood out because he was one of the few that acted like he knew what he was doing. He pulled out his passport and ticket before he was told to and handed it to the customs officer almost before he was asked. He acted like someone who had travelled the ferry many times before and was well accustomed to all the requirements. Then he saw the red and white chest Pablo had in his hand and how he clung to it. He almost white knuckled it as hard as his gripped it.

"I think I've got our man," Chuck radioed to Sarah. "I'm going to engage the target."

"Sweetie, be careful," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck made his way below decks after leaving Pablo hunting for a place where he could talk without being heard. He wished he had brought his Rover on board but the line for loading vehicles was way too long to wait but finally he found a spot in the bottom of a ladder well marked 'crew only'. He could always pass himself off as a lost tourist.

"Love, I just planted a GLG 4000 on my mark and will track him when we pull in. Tell Casey and Mom to go to their perches like we agreed on."

"Roger that Sweetie, do you want me to reconfirm Morgan and Alex."

"Roger, it can't hurt. Tell them to keep an eye out for someone with a Washington Post newspaper and have Morgan plant the same bug on their target."

"Roger that but don't you think it wold be better to have Alex plant the bug."

"No faith in the little bearded man. I owe Morgan this and oh one last thing."

"Sweetie, Casey would have a heart attack if he heard us on the radio. You really don't know how to follow proper communications protocol."

"Love, what can I say other than I love you. Now that would send him over the edge. What I'd like for you to relay is to remind Mom and Casey that we don't move in until after the Tangier's target has the package in hand and is gone. We don't want to spook him."

"Roger that it wouldn't hurt to remind Casey that both targets need to stay breathing."

"Roger that hey someone is coming I've got to go I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she heard voices in the background speaking Spanish asking him why he was in a space that was marked off limits.

"I'm sorry but no hablo españgol, habla inglés? estados unidos," said Chuck to a group of the ferry crew

"Vaya! Go!" said one and pushed him while the others shouted.

"Okay, okay I get the point. I'm going you don't have to get rude," said Chuck as he left.

"Good job Sweetie, eye on the prize and let it roll off," Sarah said as she listened in on his open mic.

"Don't worry about me but if you get a chance can you peek in on Ellie and see how she's doing?"

"Emma took her and the two girls up on the Rock to watch the macaque or as Molly put it to see Morgan's family."

"Where did she get that from?" said Chuck as he broke out in a giggle.

"Seems she overheard something on the plane between Alex and Morgan and so she put two and two together and she came up with the Grimes tribe."

"Does Morgan know?" Chuck said trying to regain composure already he was getting strange looks from some of the other passengers.

"I don't think so and don't you dare tell him."

"A kiss could seal my lips."

"You'll have to wait until you get back I'm not going to kiss a mic." With that Chuck kissed his watch.

"Now there's a man who loves his Rolex," they heard one of the passengers comment and they busted out laughing.

"Let me go so I can relay your messages. You're crazy."

"Crazy for you, roger out."

"Ditto, roger out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Zamir got up just after Fajir. It was the Muezzin who woke him and he got up slowly out of bed. Looking around the room he almost forgot where he was and what he was supposed to do. This was a far cry from his university years then his medical school training. It was almost as if he were an alien living in an alien world back then and now, now he was home among his people. How foreign was that western mind set from his but he tolerated it as long as it tolerated him.

"Tolerated," he said in the mirror as he adjusted his tie. He looked at his phone to check once more the drop instructions before he went downstairs for tea. He took his seat in the hotel dining room then a boy came to take his order.

"Would you like some mint tea sir," said the lad.

"I prefer jasmine," he said without thinking, "no wait mint will do just fine." Crap he thought was he so wrapped up in this pickup that it was spilling over into his subconscious. He couldn't wait to get this over with. After morning tea he made his way to the Medina where he walked through the small alleyways and looked over what the various venders had for sale. On the way there he stopped off at a news kiosk.

"Do you have international newspapers," he asked the owner.

"Yes, is there one you're looking for in particular?"

"I'm looking for the Washington Post."

"I don't know if I have any left," said the man, "we get so few requests that I only get a few copies once a week. Here you go, it's news from two days ago." Zamir paid the man and folded it putting it in his pocket where it could be easily read. He looked at his watch when he heard Dhuhr being called it was time and he had to hurry. Walking through the Casbah square he saw his man standing under the blue tile Bab El Assa so he crossed as fast as he could by then he had caught the attention of them man waiting.

"Would you like a mint tea," he said as the man examined the newspaper in his pocket.

"I prefer jasmine," the man said back. "Here take this and go," the man said as he handed him the ice chest.

"I hope it is in good condition. I wouldn't want my client to get angry," said Zamir. The man showed him the timer and they parted. Zamir was walking away when these two tourists bumped into him.

"Can you help me," asked the wooly one while the girl seemed to circle him. This made him nervous and he wanted to get away.

"I'm sorry but I'm late," he said but the wooly one trip and fell on him. The next thing Zamir realized was he was on the ground. He had dropped the ice chest and the newspaper had fallen out of his pocket.

"By the way my name is Morgan, Morgan Grimes. Let me help you," said Morgan as he gathered up the chest and newspaper. In that moment they heard gunfire and Zamir drew a Glock 42.

"Gun," screamed Alex as she tried to grab Morgan but in that instance Zamir's chest exploded and a black Land Rover Defender came screeching up. Two women jumped out with 47s and began to fire laying down cover for Morgan. Alex had to retreat behind a low wall. She could hear Casey screaming in her ear to take cover and that he didn't have a clear line of fire. Mary yelling much the same only Alex could see and hear what was going on.

"In the car Doctor, hurry we don't have much time," yelled one of the Amazons. "We're your ride get in before someone else comes. You're lucky Yaida is such a good shot or you'd been a goner," said Salina as she grabbed him and shoved him in the Rover.

"Go, go," screamed Yaida after she got back in. Alex watched as the car disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Who was that man I killed Doctor," asked Yaida.

"Yeah Doctor that would be me, oh that man I don't know who he was he came out of nowhere actually. Never saw him before."

"Well you're safe now," said Amina and she introduced Morgan to the rest. "Well Doctor Zamir, our boss and Doctor Woodcomb will be happy to meet you and her father's new heart."

"New heart!" said Morgan as he looked down at the chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Pablo made for the Medina from the pier straightaway and Chuck trailed him through the winding narrow streets and alleyways. At first he seemed aimless doing a lot of about faces and double backs no doubt to see if he was being followed but after the Muezzin finished noontime prayers he made a bee line for the Bab El Assa. If Chuck had any doubts about Pablo being there man it disappeared then.

"Everyone look alive, my man is heading straight towards the drop of area. Morgan, Alex either of you got a visual on our other guy" radioed Chuck.

"No nothing yet, no wait I think I see him," said Morgan.

"Roger that," said Alex, "I've got eyes on a guy entering the square from the North entrance with a Washington Post newspaper in his pocket. Dad, do you have confirmation?"

"Roger zooming in on the target. Got you. He's our man, confirm newspaper in left jacket pocket."

"Alex, Morgan stay in the middle of the square," radioed Mary. "Don't move too far to your right or you'll drop out of line of sight for both Casey and me."

"Listen to Mary," radioed Casey more than a little nervous thinking to himself what would he tell Kathleen if anything happened to Alex.

"Guys, eyes on the mission," radioed Chuck. "I'm proceeding up from behind the Bab I can't see the target he's around the corner just on the other side."

"Stay put Chuck," radioed Casey, "no need in risking spooking the target I've got him covered from here. The other man is approaching the drop is going down. I repeat the drop is going down."

"Morgan, Alex get ready," radioed Chuck, "remember like what we talked about and everything will go fine."

"Kids, smooth and silent like you're moving live explosives," radioed Mary.

"Christ, Alex no one said anything about explosives. Do you think he's got a bomb in that ice chest? I've got a bad track record with things that go boom. You probably should run and save yourself before it's too late."

"Morgan, come on don't be silly head in the game the team's counting on us. You can do this just like Chuck told us."

"Of course I can because I'm the Cobra and the Cobra is cool and the Cobra is oh my God he's coming towards us and he's got a bomb."

"Morgan that's the plan let me distract him and you plant the bug."

"Are we sure about this? I mean are we really sure," he said. Alex kissed him it was the only way she knew how to get him to calm down.

"Wow, you kissed me. Hey mister she just kissed me. You did see her kiss me I'm not dreaming, am I?" Morgan heard Casey growl in his ear.

"What?" said Zamir, "I'm in a hurry. Get out of my way I don't have time for stupid tourists."

"Excuse me but we're lost and I was wondering if you could help us find our way. It won't take long," Morgan said as he pulled out a map and unfolded it holding it up in front of the man blocking his vision.

"I told you I was in a hurry. Get that thing out of my face," said Zamir as he tried to push Morgan but he resisted. They both lost their balance and fell down in the middle of the square.

"Christ Grimes, what are you doing? Plant the bug. Alex, help the idiot," radioed Casey. Just then everything went to crap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck had followed Pablo up through the Medina to the Bab El Assa. He really wasn't too concerned if Pablo saw him. He had told Pablo that he was going to the Medina to look around and so if he saw him Pablo would have thought they had crossed paths. He just had to make sure it didn't happen too often. But Pablo seemed determined to make this drop and collect his reward to begin his new life in Cuba. Chuck could tell from the look in Pablo's eyes that was about the only truth he had told him.

Chuck was listening as the drop was going down. He picked a spot down from the Bab and around corner. He was watching everything from reflections in the blue Moroccan tiles that lined the archway like some Chinese shadow play. The pass off was over and Pablo was coming back down.

"Casey I'm moving in to intercept Pablo," radioed Chuck when another figure stepped out from a closer alleyway. It happed so fast that there wasn't any time to warn Pablo. Two shoots Anubis got off in Pablo at point blank range why he didn't use a suppressor Chuck had no idea but he wasn't surprised to see Burloff. Tazi was tying off lose ends and that was what Pablo had become after the drop.

"Anton," yelled Chuck which caught Anubis by surprise and gave Chuck time to cover the distance between them before Burloff could react.

"You, Cairo," he said as he turned to fire but Chuck sidestepped and he missed. Chuck struck the back of Burloff's hand with an outward block making him drop his weapon then they began a series of punches and blocks. The sound of the shots caused the police to come running and both knew they needed this to be over fast so they fought even more frantically. Anton grabbed a poor woman who happened to be standing by frozen in terror he shoved her at Chuck then disappearing inside an open doorway.

"Sorry," said Chuck in Arabic as he profoundly apologized running in the middle of the street trying to see where Burloff had disappeared to. He needed him and he had to be caught alive. Then Chuck caught a glimpse of him on a roof top.

"Sorry," yelled Chuck as he grabbed a copper plate from a vender who hurled insults at being ripped off. But Chuck wasn't slowing down not even for his side that was beginning to tell him that it wasn't healed yet. Chuck heard Casey yell something his ear but he needed to save his breath for what was about to come.

He was still running keeping track of Burloff on the roof tops when he came up to his ride. Chuck flashed. There were three men offloading bovine carcasses from a push cart. They had offloaded them all except one by hauling the up to a second story window using a block and tackle. They had just raised the last one when Chuck arrived.

"Sorry out of the way," he yelled as he threw the plate like a Frisbee, like Oddjob in James Bond and he stepped on the back of the push cart. The plate cut the rope and the carcass fell launching Chuck up to a balcony. He ran down to the end of the balcony and leaped up onto the railing the sprain off to the balcony next door one floor up. He did this down the Medina until he was finally able to reach the roof top.

Burloff had a look of dismay when he turned around and found Chuck behind him. He reached for his boot gun but Chuck kicked up a loose piece of tile when with a spinning back kick sent it at Anton making him drop his weapon. It made a loud noise as it hit the tiled shingles then slid down dropping into the street.

"You're coming with me," said Chuck as he ran at him.

"I don't think so," said Burloff as he pulled a knife from his belt buckle.

Anton slashed out at Chuck who blocked Burloff's arm with a right outward block stepping inside and around delivering two quick kidney punches then a quick side snap kick that buckle the man's leg causing him loose his balance. Anton almost went down but got up as fast as he could swinging wildly back at Chuck with the blade but Chuck dropped and made a low spin going under the arm and sweeping Burloff's legs dropping him straight down on his back. He dropped hard raising dust as his back hit the hard tiled roof with a loud thud. Chuck kicked the knife out of his hand as Burloff tried to get up but fell back down, he wasn't going anywhere fast.

Chuck bent over grabbing his knees trying to catch his breath then he righted himself and massaged his side remembering that he had forgotten Ellie's pain pills back in the room. It was then that uniformed men came running up to the two of them with a familiar face close behind.

"You know you could've gotten here sooner," said Chuck.

"It looked like you had things under control."

"Well it was touch and go there for a while but here's your man."

"Anton Burloff, in the name of the Russian people I arrest you."

"You mean, Comrade Burloff," Anton barked."

"I'll be sure that gets put on your tombstone. Take this piece of crap out of my sight," ordered Stefan. "Here you look like you could use this," he said as he offered Chuck a shot from a hip flask.

"Thanks, I left my pain pills back in my room," said Chuck as he took a sip. "Good, single malt you really have gone capitalist." They both laughed.

"You need to come with me to get what you asked for."

"Let me radio Sarah," said Chuck.

"Sorry but we're jamming communications we didn't want word getting out about us grabbing Burloff until we're on our way back home. I'll give you a lift over to the other side," said Stefan pointing to the Yasen submarine off the point in the port of Tangier. Already there was a crowd on the piers gawking and taking pictures. Stefan took Chuck out by small boat then the sub left and submerged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was snorting when he ran out of Casbah museum. He was so angry that he almost ran into Mary as she came down running too. He knew this would happen. It always happens.

"What the hell just went wrong? I lost comms. Did you see Alex? Is she alright?" snarled Casey.

"I don't know what went wrong John I lost comms too. But don't worry Alex is okay I saw her get behind a low wall she's safe," Mary said as they walked quickly across the square. They found Alex standing over Zamir's body.

"John, take her away while I search the body we need to be quick before the police get her." Casey pulled on Alex but she remained immobile and stood there looking over the man.

"Come on, we need you back in the game," said Casey, if she'd been anyone else he would have slapped her to her senses but this was his daughter. "Come on this isn't the first time you've seen this."

"But it is. Before they were in my scope, it was like playing Nintendo Duck hunt or some video game and the other man I killed on the island, Sarah had me close my eyes then she took care of him."

"Sweetie you didn't kill him someone else did," said Mary. "Where's Morgan?" Mary asked looking round.

"Didn't you see?" Alex looked up at Mary. "They took him."

"Who took him?"

"The three women in the Land Rover one of them killed him," Alex said pointing at the body. "My God they think Morgan is a Doctor."

"What doctor?"

"Him," said Alex as she looked down at Zamir, "Morgan had the chest and newspaper in his hands and this guy pulled a gun. They thought Morgan was their pick up."

"Christ, leave it to the troll. Where's Chuck?" Mary looked up at Casey like a light was just switched on and she ran across the square towards the Bab and through the arch. Casey heard Mary scream as he and Alex came up behind her. There was a body in the middle of the street with a crowd already standing around it.

"Out of my way," screamed Mary as she began to shove but Casey grabbed her and pulled her back. She was cursing herself for thinking so much about the mission she lost track that her own son was missing and now, now there was this.

"Mary, stay with Alex. Alex, watch her," said Casey as the police arrived blowing whistles and disbursing the crowd. As the crowd slowly went away Casey stood off to the side until he got the attention of one of the young officers.

"Do you speak English?"

"Yes, but you can't stay here. You have to go with the rest."

"I'm sorry but I'm missing a friend of mine and well I saw this," Casey said as he folded a c-note in the palm of his hand so the officer could see it. "I'd appreciate it if you could just roll him over."

"I don't know, I could get into trouble." Casey added another hundred. The man took the money then turned the body. The other officers screamed at him about disturbing the crime scene but by then Casey was gone.

"Mary, it isn't Chuck. Look our comms are down and we're cut off."

"Even our phones are down," said Alex, "and Morgan is out there all alone."

"What I'm saying is we need to regroup. Let's get down to the piers and check on the next ferry or rent a boat whichever one gets us across sooner."

"What am I going to tell Sarah," said Mary, "after I told her to keep Chuck safe, I failed."

"We don't know that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was sitting in the back between the two lady Amazons with the chest resting on his lap. He couldn't help but stare at it. He thought about Chuck's wicked vinyl collection and remembered listening to something by Alan Parson's Project, Tales of Mystery and Imagination Edgar Allan Poe, The Tell-Tale Heart

"Doctor," said Salina as she nudged him.

"What!" he screamed as he jumped.

"You just look a little strange. I'm sorry if what you saw back there frightened you but I thought you were, well used to this."

"I don't think anyone ever truly gets used to this but we do what we do because that's what we do and so you do, do." Morgan wanted to ask them if they understood what he had just said because he certainly didn't but he was nervous and when he was nervous he rambled. He was in a car with three hot assassins, a cold heart on his lap driving to some unknown location and his comms were down to boot. It just couldn't get any better or he thought.

"Doc get ready we're ditching the Rover and picking up a copter. We were told that Dr. Woodcomb needs you back at home base as soon as possible so you can operate."

"Roger that," said Morgan trying to impress but there was something that Yaida said that just didn't sound right and needed some clarification. "You did mean so he can operate, right?"

"No, you're assisting Dr. Woodcomb, didn't Miss Tazi make that clear," said Amina as she pulled off into a dusty field were a Bell 206A JetRanger waited and started to rotate as soon as they pulled in.

"Oh yes of course, I thought that I was going to be doing the operation and Dr. Woodcomb would be assisting me but this way will work too."

"You sure you're okay Doctor you're acting odd," said Yaida as she helped him out and over to the Bell.

"Never felt better, it's a perfect evening for Operation," said Morgan thinking about the game by Milton Bradley remembering he always lost.

Morgan felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as they lifted off and started heading south. He was cheering on for the home team the whole way there. He looked out the window at the terrain that passed below and wondered what Alex was thinking. It was becoming evening, the sun would be setting soon he just hoped that somewhere somehow someone could find him. Morgan had faith in his best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team ended up taking the ferry back to Gibraltar after they boarded at the pier in Tangier. Their seemed more activity then normal with people running back and forth but they didn't feel much like investigating they had to stay on track. The ride back seemed longer than the one to reach Tangier but this was because they were coming back two men down. The ferry pier was much the same as the one in Tangier alive with activity, strange for that time of day.

"Let's talk this out before we go in," said Mary. "Let me pull Sarah aside and tell that Chuck's missing. There's no reason to work Ellie up over this more than she already is."

"Good idea we can stall telling her, that way with Sarah we can bring up the satellite feeds and track down the two of them."

"You still want to find the troll," said Casey.

"Dad, this isn't the time to joke around."

"Okay," said Casey realizing Alex was suffering. He was in a strange position he really had no clue what to do. How was he supposed to be a father and comfort his daughter. "Alex don't worry Morgan is resourceful and quick to action I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"You really believe that," asked Alex teary eyed.

"I'm sure of it so let's go in and start tracking down these SOBs it's time for payback and my trigger finger is itchy.

"So we're all in agreement," said Mary looking at both Casey and Alex. They nodded back and she entered.

"Sarah, I need to talk to you," said Mary walking in through the door.

"It's going to half to wait I've had the Lear gassed up. You three need to pack we're out of here in five. I've got most of the equipment packed up and ready to go. Casey I'll need a hand getting it downstairs in the van."

"I guess you saw everything from the feed then," said Casey.

"Most of it but I lost Chuck," said Sarah. The three of them looked at each other who was this woman standing in front of them and who had taken possession of Sarah's body.

"Sarah," said Mary, "we lost Chuck."

"I know so did I but the plane is wheels up in half an hour. I've got a tail number on a Bell 206A JetRanger that picked Morgan up outside of Tangier and is heading south towards Marrakesh, which will be our next stop."

"Where is everyone?" asked Alex not seeing Ellie, Emma or the girls.

"I called Emma to come for Sam and they're eating out so they won't see us leave. I don't want to get Clara's hopes built up again until I'm certain. So we need to get a move on it they've got time on us but we've finally got a home base."

"Look at me," said Mary as she grabbed Sarah by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You know where Chuck is, don't you? If you didn't you wouldn't be this calm."

"I might have an idea but we need to go. I promise everything will be explained on the plane. We have to get to Marrakesh before Morgan has to perform a heart transplant."

"What! He can't even play Operation without cheating."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

The team pulled up on the tarmac next to Sarah's Lear where a loading crew was standing by to take their equipment on board. To be members of a covert organization the men who met them were rather obvious starting with their dark sunglasses even though it was already dark and the ear pieces that dangled out in plain sight. The only question was whose agency did they belong to but judging from their accent as if that were a good gauge they had to be MI6.

"Take a seat and let me tell the pilot we're ready to take off," said Sarah then she disappeared into the cockpit.

"Does anyone else think this whole thing is a little odd?" said Mary.

"Something is definitely up," said Casey. "But Sarah said everything would be explained so let's give her a chance and see."

Shortly afterwards the plane rolled slowly out onto the flight line and was given priority clearance to take off. Alex was sitting in her seat she heard the roar of the engine and felt herself being pushed back as the plane lifted off. But her mind was elsewhere thinking about Morgan, thinking that she had reacted too slowly and that if she had done things differently he wouldn't have been taken. Mary looked over at Alex and read her mind. It was a look she had seen a hundred times on herself as she tried to correct her husband's mistake and the things she had done while working for Volkoff.

"Alex, don't second guess yourself you'll only drive yourself mad. What is done is done and you have to live with that there really isn't anything else you can do."

"But I could've-"

"But you didn't. I'm not saying not to learn from your mistakes I'm telling you not to dwell on them. Regret is a bitter mistress."

"How do I do that and go on?"

"Payback," said Casey, "and I've had about as much as I can take. Someone is going to die and they won't die well. They took the wrong Troll this time." He added as he cracked his knuckles.

"Thanks Dad, I think."

"No, John's right we've been too nice with these people and they've taken too much. It's time we start kicking in doors," said Mary then she went back over to her seat and got her purse. "It's time I introduce them to my Italian friend, Signore Beretta."

"You sure you didn't adopt Chuck," said Casey. Just then Sarah walked back in the cabin.

"Alex this might make you feel better," said Sarah as she brought satellite imagery up on the big screen. "That is the copter that Morgan's on. I know it's difficult to see, flying at night without running lights. Here you can see it better if we do a thermal scan. There you can make out the targets inside one of them is Morgan."

"How do you know?" asked Alex wanting to believe but she needed some sort of proof even though she was willing to grab hold of anything.

"He's still got the GLG4000 on him and we've been able to remotely switch it on."

"Idiot proof," said Casey.

"The direction they're headed in is a remote section of the high Atlas Mountain range outside Marrakesh. We're going to have to land there and proceed on ground. Transportation will be waiting for us as soon as we touch down."

"I didn't know we had a presence in Morocco. Who's organizing the logistics?"

"That would be the Sûreté nationale and Carmichael industries," said Sarah. "They are a little bit embarrassed right now in Morocco."

"Okay, this is all good but you told us we'd be told everything once we were in the air and so far you haven't mentioned anything about Chuck. What's going on?"

"Yeah, I smell a Bartowski rat, present company excluded, no offence Mary."

"None taken, so what gives Sarah?"

"The pilot will see you now," she said as she led the team into the cockpit. There sitting in the pilot's seat was Chuck.

"Thank you for flying Carmichael Industries," he said.

"Chuck," grunted Casey. "I should've known."

"I know you missed me Big Guy and we can do kisses and hugs later but right now I need to explain what I found out so I can bring you up to speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon was in his room doing push ups again. He was determined to stay physically and mentally ready. The operation would be soon he needed his head clear and in the game. The operation would be long and tedious not to mention skirting on ridiculous. Operations like this were supposed to be done in major medical facilities with fully functional operating staffs. This wasn't his cousin Joe's garage, if he had a cousin Joe, where he could just reach in and yank out the gas pump then shove a new one in. Yet, here he was in the middle of nowhere with a witch doctor as his assistant. He wondered if Wadì wasn't going to throw some sort of magic powder in the man's open chest or sacrifice a chicken before they began. He got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and coming out he looked in the mirror.

"I just hope that Zamir has got his act together," he said as he wiped the steam off the mirror and thought about shaving. There was a sudden knock at his door then Razib came in. He waited as Devon got dressed then they both went back downstairs. Devon didn't even notice if the mini mountain was still outside his door his only thoughts were on the procedure.

"Evening Devon," said Yasmin, "Doctor Zamir is about five minutes out on my helicopter. Dr. Wadì is prepping my father so soon this will be over. Are you happy?"

"That it will be over soon sure, but I have one last request, if you don't mind."

"I don't like people changing deals on me at the end, it's like they're trying to black mail me. I have a tendency to act harshly."

"No, it's nothing like that it's about Razib."

"Razib? What about Razib?" This doctor was certainly strange, thought Yasmin if at a time like this he could be thinking about a little orphan boy.

"I'd like to see him taken care of," said Devon aware that he was treading on thin ice.

"He is, he's one of my servants and I take care of them all." Yasmin never really had given Razib any consideration because of his social standing but now she was curious.

"No you don't understand I'd like for him to go to school to become someone not stay a servant his whole life."

"You care enough about him that you'd take him with you?" Yasmin thought to herself, how far would Devon's commitment for the boy go.

"If it's possible, yes."

"You'd take him from his mother, from his family to a foreign land where he knows no one and no one knows him." She knew she was inventing a fictitious family but she wanted to toy a little with the naive doctor.

"Said like that it sounds bad but I just want to give the boy a chance to better himself. What if I establish a trust fund for him? He can stay with his family but you allow him to go to school. You can always find servants but you can't always find a cultivated mind."

"I think that might be possible," said Yasmin. "Come with me now and we'll meet the helicopter then you and Dr. Zamir can get to work. Everything now hinges on your success."

"Then lead the way but think about what I said."

"Certainly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team had flow about halfway. They were somewhere between the middle and high Atlas range. Flying over spectacular mountain gorges set with a stunning sunset. The setting sun was painted in crimson red by the minute grains of sand that hung in the air. But no one was looking out admiring the view they were all in the cockpit listening to Chuck as he debriefed the team.

"This is what I know said Chuck. The woman we are looking for is called Yasmin Tazi, she is the sister of Fatima Tazi and daughter of Omar Tazi. "

"Okay, so we know their names, so when can we start writing them on bullets?"

"Casey you might know him better by his alias, 'The Toy Maker'."

"Christ, are you sure!" Everything changed in that minute.

"Chuck, the agency has had a kill order out on him for decades. You should know that, both of you should, it's been in the intersect since the first beta edition. How can you be sure?"

"He is," said Sarah.

"So you've seen his intel too," said Mary. Chuck gave Sarah a disapproving look.

"If you go down, I go down," said Sarah. "Remember we're in this together," she said as she held up her ring.

"I love you," he said as he reached over and took her hand.

"Okay enough with the foreplay, Walter Cronkite and I want to hear the rest of the story."

"Excuse the new kid but who is the Toy Maker. I take it from what's been said and the way everyone is acting he doesn't make toys," said Alex wondering also how this tied to Morgan.

"The Toy Maker," explained Sarah "is one of the best and notorious bomb makers in the world. He has eluded capture for decades. Up until now we didn't even know what his real name was or anything else about him."

"He's been on everyone's hit list and moved up to the number one slot after his friend Carlos the Jackal was captured," said Casey. "One thing the French did right."

"Actually they trained together for while at a terrorist training facility on the Iraqi-Syrian border. Ilich Ramírez Sánchez was code named H4 the Jackal and Omar was H5 Dažbog, the sun god. Later they became members of the PFLP and Carlos who loved publicity went on to make headlines while the Toy Maker went underground where he perfected his trade making bombs for a myriad of terrorist organizations around the globe. It was rumoured that he even put a bomb in a diplomat's pacemaker and had him explode during a high level meeting."

"What did you flash on Chuck," asked Casey. He already had an idea what the answer was.

"Technically nothing but it makes sense given what we know." Chuck realized they actually had nothing but he was trying to hide behind a smoke screen. He didn't want to reveal his source but it was quickly looking like he had no choice.

"Have you been in touch with General Beckman," asked Mary seeing where Casey was going with his line of questioning.

"Not since Cairo and guys we can't tell her about the Toy Maker. If we do she'll want to send in a drone strike and take him out. We can't let that happen with Devon and Morgan in there."

"At least we want to get Awesome out," said Casey, "the troll's expendable."

"Dad!" said Alex.

"Just joking, maybe, but Chuck, right now we don't know where there is, or do we? I smell a rat."

"Guys it's for your own good that you don't know anymore," said Chuck. "I can tell you that we're going to a compound in the high Atlas Mountains outside Marrakesh."

"So Chuck who pulled the trigger on Pablo? I don't think you did yet he was gunned down right in front of you and then you disappeared."

"Pablo was working for Aziz and Aziz was killed by Anubis, a gun hired by Yasmin Tazi. She wanted to tie off lose ends and that's what Pablo became after the drop, a lose end," said Mary. A sudden light came on in her head as she was back tracking and looking at Casey she could tell he realized it too.

"You said Anubis' real name was Anton Borloff, a former Cairo KGB section chief gone rogue. You were speaking Russian to someone in the hotel room in Cairo. Christ, Chuck you made a deal with the Commies."

"Casey, I knew you'd react like this and they're ex-commies but they had intel I, we needed."

"Chuck, how do you think the General is going to react! Sarah, did you know about this?"

"Don't answer that," said Chuck. "If anyone is to blame it's me and I take full responsibility. The General gave me discretionary authority and I used it. I told her I'd do whatever it took to bring Devon home and by God that's what I'm doing. Case closed."

"So this is where all your intel came from, from the Russians and they just up and gave it to you for what? What did you have to give them? You gave then Borloff. How?

"My friend Stefan came with the Yasen and picked him up," explained Chuck.

"That's what all the activity was about in the port," said Casey.

"It turned out that they had been after him for years over his extracurricular activities. It seems they frown on freelance hitmen who were former agents as much as we do. Added to that he has killed about ten different agents that they've sent to bring him in and they were willing to deal. In return for him the FSB and SVR gave me all the intel they had on Fatima Tazi and her family. The agreement was I would read-"

"We read," Sarah said.

"Love one of us should try to stay out of Supermax for Sam."

"I go where you go."

"I do love you so terrible much. Right, well after the files were read the deal was that I would destroy them which I did."

"Chuck, you do realize they'll execute him."

"If Stefan has his way he might not make it back to stand trial, but yes I do."

"Chuck the man was an assassin much the same as I am or was," said Casey. Chuck hadn't looked at this from Casey's perspective but now he did and could see what was eating at him.

"John before you think I'd throw you under the bus there are some big differences here. The first and the most important for me is you're my friend, even if you were sent to kill me on two different occasions. But the difference you should keep in mind is Anubis killed for money while you kill for country. Some people might not see the difference but I do."

"Something I'm having trouble understanding," said Mary, "is why didn't the Russians give the information to the General when she got the DNA hit that Fatima had a sister. I know she sent out a request to all agencies both domestic and foreign. What was in those records that made destroying them a part of the negotiations?"

"We're almost a Marrakesh," said Chuck trying to change the topic but Mary had thrown the bone out and now both she and Casey were gnawing.

"Yeah, Chuck why? I can understand the FSB having records on the Tazis but your friend Stefan isn't he in the SVR?" Chuck remained silent.

"John, Stefan isn't just in the SVR but he's also S directorate. He works or worked with illegals so the information that was in the documents was either gathered by illegals or, oh my God don't tell me," said Mary.

"I'm not so it's useless for you to ask me," said Chuck, "and for the record Sarah doesn't know either I removed those pages before I showed her the dossier."

"So if Mary tells us it's only conjecture," said Sarah as she kissed Chuck on the neck and whispered in his ear, "I already figured all this out, remember you're not the only intersect in the family now."

"I know as he kissed her back but remember what I said about Supermax. I need you on the outside to bake me a cake."

"Excuse us class," said Casey, "but Alex and I are a little behind here. Can anyone catch us up to speed?"

"Omar Tazi is an illegal. A KGB trained agent placed by them in the Arab awakening movement to participate in revolutionary Islam. That's why he joined the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine and why he got close to the Jackal."

"Christ, the KGB's version of Alexei Volkoff," said Casey. "They must've really wanted Borloff to give up a secret like that."

"First, I haven't said yay or nay and I won't. John, remember what you told us in the detention area of Castle if word got out that we knew about Hartley being Alexei. That someone would get orders to put a bullet in our heads well this is the same deal." Just then they received word from Marrakesh control giving them a priority landing code.

"Everyone go have a seat and buckle up we should be down soon. Sarah, Love if you want you can be my co-pilot."

"Sweetie, I appreciate the offer but if I remember correctly this is my plane so I'm landing and you can be my co-pilot."

"The controls are all yours," said Chuck as he switched on auto pilot, "just one thing a good luck kiss before we land."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon and Yasmin were driven out to the heliport in caravan and waited in the Rover. It was just after sunset as the last rays were dying that the Bell helicopter came in sight. Devon looked at his watch thinking that they were cutting it awfully close but with luck everything would work out. It wasn't long before the copter was hovering over the landing site then gently touched down kicking up sand and debris that pinged against the side of the Rover. Two of Yasmin's men ran out to the resting bird and opened the side door pulling out a man. Devon was looking down at his watch when the door to the Rover opened.

"Dude you're cutting it-" Devon stopped his eyes opened wide and his mouth drop open when he saw Morgan sitting across from him.

"Doctor Zamir, Yasmin Tazi nice to meet you. We've talked on the phone but this is the first time we've met."

"It's nice to put a face to the voice and this handsome gentleman is?"

"Is Doctor Woodcomb," said Devon, "you recommended me remember Doctor Zamir."

"Right, where are my manners of course I did and I brought this for you," Morgan said as he handed the chest to Devon.

"Guys we've got to get this caravan moving if we're going to save your father," said Devon realizing what was in the chest.

"Driver let's go and step on it," ordered Yasmin. "You know Doctor Zamir you sound differently than you did on the phone. It's like you've lost your accent."

"Accent, who me, accent no I really never had one. Oh that, you know it was probably the cold I had and I was speaking through my adenoids." Morgan saw Devon give him a look.

"Right I see what you're saying the old adenoids were acting up it's a wonder you didn't come down with a sore throat or worse," said Devon

"Yes, exactly what Dr. Devon said." Crap he thought after he spoke. Devon hadn't told him his first name but maybe Yasmin wouldn't notice.

"As-salāmu `alayka," she said but Morgan remained silent so she repeated, "As-salāmu `alayka, Doctor aren't you going to give me a proper greeting."

"You're lucky I'm sitting in the same car with you. Your head is uncovered and you're wearing what lipstick. Your father would be scandalized."

"I'm sorry," said Yasmin as she took out a handkerchief and wiped her lips sitting back quietly and she remained quiet for the rest of the way home. Devon gave Morgan a thumbs up, way to go bro discreetly. Morgan hadn't watched Discovery channel for the last thirty years for nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

The team landed in Marrakech after being given immediate landing privileges while other air traffic was put in a holding pattern. Once on the ground they were greeted by a number of high ranking officials who offered them tea but they had to decline because there just wasn't time. Everyone at the airport was extremely helpful, too helpful and it didn't take long for Mary and Casey to realize something else was going on. A Moroccan military crew even off loaded their plane then loaded their Mercedes SUV and saw them off providing an escort out of the city.

"Chuck, what was that all about back there," asked Casey once they were inside and on the road.

"I don't think I've ever been to a meet and greet like that."

"Well Mom, let's just say they were motivated," said Chuck.

"You mind amplifying that comment," said Casey. "I smell a rat."

"Chuck threatened to have them put on the FATF blacklist of Non-Cooperative Countries or Territories for harboring a known terrorist," said Sarah as she drove.

"We have to hurry now," said Chuck. "It won't take Beckman long before she finds out." He had no sooner mentioned her name then his phone began to ring, "Speak of the devil."

"You'd better answer that," said Sarah.

"Evening General, at least it's evening here. I didn't expect your phone call so soon I was- … You want speaker. Okay you're on speaker. Go ahead."

"What the hell is going on over there? Chuck, remember I told you not to send me to jail! I just got off the phone with the White house and the Secretary of State. It seems the ambassador for Morocco made a personal call on both the President and the Secretary apologizing for giving refuge to the Toy Maker, the Toy Maker! Christ Chuck, his picture isn't on any playing cards because no one knows what he even looks like and you've got an op going to bring him down and I don't know about it."

"I was going to call you but this came up fast and I haven't had the time or I'd lose my window of opportunity I think you can understand. Besides I wanted to make sure it was the Toy Maker before I called you. The last thing I wanted is for this to blow up in your face. I'd hate for what happened to your predecessor happen to you."

"It's comforting to know you've got my best interests at heart. Is that the reason you haven't mentioned the Russian submarine? Quite a stir you and your friend caused in the port of Tangier. The last time I checked my front door the sign read covert on it and U.S. Am I also to assume that we won't hear from Anubis anymore?"

"I would say that's a good assumption. He is or was a Russian by the name Anton Borloff. I mentioned him to you in Cairo where you complimented us on the good intel."

"I remember former Cairo Section Chief for the KGB then this op on the Toy Maker has to do with Doctor Woodcomb's abduction, how?"

"We're not sure yet but the woman involved is Yasmin Tazi, sister of Fatima and daughter of Omar Tazi. The man I suspect to be the Toy Maker."

"One of these days we have to compare notes. Roan and I were running ops against his organization in West Germany before the wall came down. I believed he was getting support and direction from the Stasi. I also have some other personal theories that we can talk about in private. Chuck if Omar is the Toy Maker we can't let him get away."

"I know General." This was exactly why he didn't want Beckman involved.

"I've put a fleet of drones on standby. I'll give you twenty-four hours and then I'm going to take out the target. I can jump sooner if you give me confirmation."

"Roger that General."

"Beckman out." Chuck hung up his phone and sank back in his seat staring out at the nightscape of the high Atlas Mountains. Sarah glanced over at him and noticed he looked worried. She took one hand off the wheel and reached over to take his. It was cold and sweaty Chuck was scared and that scared her.

"What's the plan when we get there," asked Casey.

"What, I'm sorry I was just thinking. What did you ask John?"

"Chuck, head in the game we're on mission here. What's the plan?"

"Mom and I are going to kick in the front door and she's going to shoot Morgan. Sorry Alex but let me explain," said Chuck as he began to layout his plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the compound Devon and Morgan were taken to a changing room to get ready for the operation. The two Bulgarian nurses laid out scrubs for them and offered to help put them on but they declined. Morgan started to speak but Devon signaled for him to stay quiet until the two nurses left. One of them pinched Devon's behind on the way out, his eyes grew wide as the women giggled and the other one blew him a kiss. They waited until everyone was gone then Devon checked to make sure the coast was clear.

"You tell Ellie anything about this and you're dead."

"Didn't see a thing but Dude we've got to get out of here alive first. What the heck are we going to do?"

"Why are you here anyway? And where's Zamir?"

"Zamir would be dead, actually."

"You killed Zamir! Morgan, how could you!"

"No not me, who do you think I am, don't answer that. No, one of your girlfriend's hot killers iced him. She got us confused, an honest mistake."

"I wonder how that happened," said Devon.

"It was easy I had the heart and the newspaper and he had a gun."

"Morgan, Dude you're not making any sense. Okay right now you're going to have to help me do this transplant then we'll think of something."

"Me help you do a transplant, are you crazy. I can't even take a splinter out of my finger, remember Chuck's bachelor party and the spears."

"Listen, I'll make it easy I'll lay everything I need out and label them with numbers. All you'll have to do is stand next to the tray with your back to the patient and hand me the instruments I call out by number."

"That way I won't have to see any of the blood or gore yeah I like that. Calling Doctor Morgan."

"You mean Dr. Zamir, well yeah something like that think you can do it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, how's Ellie and Clara holding up? I hope they're doing better since I had Yasmin send word to them I was okay."

"Dude, Yasmin hasn't sent squat. Chuck's got his sight back and he's been running the op to get you back. From what I heard he went all Van Damme on them in Somalia and took out two pirate brothers."

"He got tipped off by Yasmin, right? That's what she told me."

"What tip? Intersect tip maybe. Dude the man almost got drowned trying to save you. If she told you she had anything to do with taking down those guys she was lying. I bet she didn't tell you she had a guy wacked in Cairo, by the name of Aziz."

"That Dude was with us in Somalia and then on the plane to Egypt. Hey she told me I could call Ellie from her plane but I fell asleep before I made the phone call."

"I bet she gave you something to drink before too," said Morgan thinking back to the glass of water Alex had given him.

"Yeah, a glass of water, now that you mention it, it tasted funny. I never thought anything about it with everything that was going on. She drugged me, not cool, not cool.

Devon helped Morgan get dressed then he put on his own scrubs. Afterwards Devon had Morgan turn around then gave him the okay and they proceeded into the pre-op room where they scrubbed in. Devon watched Morgan clean and gave him suggestions through gesticulation on the proper procedure.

"Gloves nurse," said Devon as he held his hands up. "Dr. Zamir let the nurse put your gloves on." But Morgan was slow on the up take and didn't answer Devon. "Dr. Zamir," repeated Devon and when no one was looking he kicked Morgan.

"Ouch what the, Oh right Dr. Zamir that's me how silly. Gloves, yes gloves."

Then once they had their masks on they walked into the operating room. As soon as Morgan walked in, it was like something out of an old Dr. Frankenstein movie with the patient laid out on the table with a blue cloth laid out over his chest and beside him was a clear plastic box with the heart in it.

"My God, I'm going to be sick," said Morgan.

"Dude no hurling, you've got a mask on so it's going to go right back in your face if you do."

"And that's supposed to make me stop or heave even more."

"Dr. Zamir, Dr. Wadì nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you. It's an honor," said Dr. Wadì then he elbow bumped Morgan.

"The honor is all mine," said Morgan. "But you're really not my type."

"What?" said Wadì looking confused.

"One second, time out as I consult with Dr. Zamir," said Devon as he motioned for Morgan to come over to a corner.

"Did you see that he wanted to dance the bump with me? The man has the moral decency of a bridge troll."

"No Morgan that's the way we shake hands in the operating room so our hands stay sterile. Look remember what I told you and we can get through this. It's a piece of cake just like the game, you know operation."

"Just like the game, why did you have to mention that," said Morgan recalling the last time he played with Alex and how she laughed when his patient's nose lit up.

"Head in the game Dude, if you lose here it's game over for our patient and if what you've said about Yasmin is half true than I don't think she'll be too happy with us. I wonder if Hasbro has a hit squad, death by Tinkertoy."

"Doctors we're waiting," interrupted Wadì.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Zamir excellent advice.

"No, thank you Dr. Woodcomb for clearing that up for me I concur. Now we can proceed with doing our doctorally things because that's what we are doctors, the two of us."

"Okay, everyone let's begin," said Devon.

Morgan turned his back to the operating table like they talked about. He faced the instrument tray with all sorts of strange things that looked more like they belonged in a torture chamber than in a hospital room. He was just getting his head around this when Devon started the bone saw.

"Oh my God," Morgan said but he couldn't be heard over the sound of Devon cutting.

"Just like cutting into a bird on Thanksgiving," said Devon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team pulled off the road just before dawn below Yasmin's fortress. Chuck moved a NSA satellite overhead to get a better view and did an IR scan to get a head count of possible hostiles. Sarah was standing over the top of him and he could feel her eyes drilling two holes in his back. But he had a plan maybe not a good one but it was a plan that could work.

"I know you don't like this," said Chuck, "but it's going to work."

"You don't know that and you could end up getting yourself killed as well as Morgan and Devon not to mention your Mother."

"I know you want to come along but I can't take you inside with me. You know why I have to take my mother. She's someone they know and fear from her Volkoff years."

"I worked there too."

"But Love, I can't risk that they know you're CIA that would get us all killed. Besides you weren't in the Volkoff organization as long as my mother and well she's got the reputation. I need you here on the outside with Casey and Alex to give support. I'll have an open mic so you'll be able to hear everything that goes on inside."

"If I even think something's gone wrong I'm coming in and Casey won't be able to stop me," said Sarah as she gave a glance over at him.

"Like I'm going to try," Casey grunted.

"Listen guys you've got to let this play out no matter what. Don't come in too soon or the Toy Maker and Yasmin will get away. Mom, are you about ready?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you get into disguise?"

"Just a minute," said Chuck then he turned to Casey, "take this and if we're not out in an hour or you hear otherwise from me fire it up," said Chuck as he passed Casey a small box. He opened it and looked inside.

"Chuck this is an EMP, I don't understand? This will fry all electrical devices in a three Klick radius."

"I know John."

"But we'll lose comms and satellites; you'll be on your own in there." Chuck looked over at Mary and she nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry but we've got to make sure the Toy Maker is taken care of once and for all. This could be our last chance and if I'm right this will end it for him."

"Can you be clear for once you know if I use this Sarah is going to come charging in."

"You bet I will," Sarah added.

"Good, that's what I'm counting on. Listen guys, do the math. Devon is a cardiothoracic surgeon and the ice chest Pablo had was for organ transport what does that tell you? Someone needs and organ, a new heart, and I'm willing to bet it's the Toy Maker. To make the heart function after being transplanted a pacemaker will be needed to regulate it. It's not needed in every case but in this one it will be, just trust me on this."

"So basically I'm stopping his heart," Casey said as he turned the device over in his hand.

"In a nutshell."

"Not very sportsman like, but I like it. Why can't we just press the button now then go in?"

"I need to secure Devon first then you can take the compound. I'll prepare him for extraction so you can come and get him. Part of this is going to have to be played by ear but my intention is to get to the Toy Maker and take his whole organization down."

"What about Morgan? What are you going to do about him?"

"Don't worry Alex, I'll get Morgan out first."

"Well if we can't get Morgan out I can always replace him with one of those Barbary macaque. It's about the same maybe the macaque has less hair."

"Casey, I know you miss him you big old softy."

"Chuck get ready we need to get a move on it. Yasmin could have patrols that can come by at any moment and find us here."

Chuck got busy setting up everything he needed taking it out of the back of the Mercedes and in a few minutes he was ready, complete with facial hair as well as a salt and pepper look.

"George Clooney hasn't got anything on me," said Chuck giving himself last minute touches in the mirror. How do I look love?

"You look fine," said Sarah as she kissed him. "The beard tickles though but I like it."

"I could make it permanent."

"I didn't say I liked it that much," said Sarah as she kissed him again and whispered, "come back safe, I love you."

"And I love you too."

"Yuck, come on Chuck you two need to go," said Casey.

"The name is Sheshenko, Juri Sheshenko and don't forget it." He said as he patted Casey on the cheek. Casey growled and grunted.

Mary got in the driver's seat as Chuck slid in the passenger side. Meanwhile, Sarah and Alex started hiking up a path they discovered from the satellite feed that wasn't on the map. Casey took the box with the Sat and Com gear along with his Barrett to a perch he had picked out for himself on a hilltop that looked down on Yasmin's fortress.

"Charles, we need to talk," said Mary as she drove down the dusty road towards their destination. Already when Mary called him Charles he knew he was in trouble.

"Okay what do you want to talk about? Tangier?"

"Yes, why didn't you tell me what you were planning? Do you think I'd run and tell Diane? I know we have unresolved trust issues but I thought you knew me better than that or was this some sort of payback for all those years I was absent?"

"None of that, the reason I didn't tell you or the others was because if things went south I didn't want you to get in trouble and have to lie to protect yourselves."

"But you told Sarah, didn't you worry she'd get in trouble too?"

"I told her because of our pact not to lie and keep secrets from each other which you and Beckman made her do when this whole fiasco started. Don't think that I've forgiven you guys for that. Sarah is my wife and I have absolute trust in her, the rest of you guys less."

"So that's how it is? You don't trust me, your own mother."

"Mom I didn't say I didn't trust you I'm saying I'm trying to show Sarah I have trust in her. I'm sorry if you feel I short changed you but you and Dad kept your secrets from Ellie and me I think I can do the same."

"Chuck I don't know if I can stay on your team after this mission is over. It's hard for me to see you risk your life and Tangier was just an eye opener."

"Mom, leaving is easy, staying is hard. Think about it before you decide to go."

"We're here," said Mary, "Casey, are you in position?"

"Roger the eagle is in the nest."

"Yeah and the eagle has landed Huston."

"I heard that Chuck," radioed Casey.

"Alex, Sarah how long before you two are in position?"

"We're about ten minutes out. Good luck Sweetie," radioed Sarah as Chuck got out of the Mercedes with Mary and walked up to the fortress gate. Then he took his cane and began to bang on it until a guard came out.

"What do you want old man," asked the guard as he looked over Chuck and Mary.

"Tell your boss that Juri Sheshenko and his associate Frost are here and want to talk. You can show your boss this," said Chuck as he tossed him a hip flask with the Volkoff crest on it.

"You'll have to wait here while I send for word."

"We're not going anywhere so run along but be quick about it. I don't much like the heat, and you wouldn't like me if I get mad."

"I'd like to see that," said the guard as he growled at Chuck.

"I might have to teach the Tazi's dog a little bit about manners," said Chuck to Mary. The guard looked really angry but just left slamming the door behind him.

"Easy there tiger," radioed Casey, "you want to rattle him not piss him off."

"Casey," Chuck said under his breath, "try to raise Morgan on the comms he should be in range now. Tell him to open his mic and leave it open."

"Okay but if you both have your comms on and you meet we're all going to get feedback in our ear pieces."

"I'll try to turn mine off when I see him but you need to give him a heads up that we're coming and that he needs to play along."

"Sweetie," radioed Sarah.

"I know and I love you to this will work." Chuck heard Casey give a disapproving grunt, how Casey hated it when they broke radio protocol.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Devon worked through most of the night without a break but he was a skilled surgeon with years of experience. It would've been nice to have had another surgeon present to assist but he made due with the team he had. Wadì kept an eagle eye on the two of them throughout the operation and he couldn't understand Dr. Zamir's technique. Then finally it came to him he understood what was going on and he had to talk with Morgan. It had to be said and things had to be clarified to do otherwise wouldn't be professional.

"Dr. Woodcomb may I have a private word with Dr. Zamir in the corner for a moment."

"Sure," said Devon trying to read Wadì but it's hard to read someone when you only see their eyes. But they can say a lot and Devon could tell Morgan's cover was still intact. "I'm about ready to close I just need to check to make sure there is no leakage and provide for drainage but looks like everything is done here. So go ahead and thanks Dr. Zamir," said Devon as he glanced at Morgan trying to tell him to be careful.

"Don't mention it," said Morgan as he nervously walked over with Wadì. He couldn't help but think he was being put in time out.

"Ladies, I need one of you by the instruments and start feeding me suture."

"Dr. Zamir I want to apologize to you personally. I know this was a difficult situation having to work for an American but you did give Miss Tazi his name."

"I can put up with it this time so sure I'll overlook it. But I wouldn't want this to become a habit," said Morgan trying to remember what Casey had told him 'eye of the tiger'.

"Miss Tazi told me about the incident on the way to the compound and then I noticed throughout the operation you kept your back to the American. I can understand I find it difficult too but we must put up with things if we are going to better our cause. We're professionals after all."

In that moment Morgan heard Casey in his earpiece and he never felt so relieved in his whole life to be insulted.

"Moron, if you can hear me switch your mic button to on and leave it on idiot."

Wow Casey had managed to call him a moron and an idiot all in one sentence but he still felt relieved and under his mask he heaved a sigh then did as he was told.

"Professional, you are exactly right," said Morgan, "and what would our cause be exactly."

"The Tazi's plan to strike down western imperialist powers at the NATO meeting in Naples, of course."

"Yes of course."

"Morgan leave it alone," radioed Casey, "Chuck will be there soon. I'll relay the info to him. Don't be a hero or you'll get yourself killed. If you do that I'll have broken my promise to Alex then I'll kill you."

There was something in Casey's logic that escaped Morgan but he was the idiot so he just let it go and it wasn't like he was in a position to argue.

"I thought Miss Tazi had already talked to you about it when she called you," said Wadì. "She told me you were the one that came up with the idea of the transplant to get the activation codes."

"Right what was I thinking, that cause of course. You know I'm involved in so many sometimes it's hard to keep take of them all. I've got my fingers in so many plots these days. You know it's like making the perfect pot roast. You over cook or under cook the vegetables and it's gone or you pick the wrong cut of meat and the same thing. You under cook it and its tough as well as bloody; over cook it and it's dry and hard. It's the same thing."

"I don't understand. I'm sorry but you're not making any sense."

"No you wouldn't, would you and that's the reason you're watching while we're working. So if you don't mind I need to go back and save Mr. Tazi's life."

"Dr. Zamir," called Devon seeing Morgan go off on Wadì, "can you come here I need your assistance, please."

"Sure, so if you don't mind Dr Wadì but we professionals are at work," said Morgan then walked back to Devon and saw the patient lying on the table with a stitch that ran up his chest like a football. "Oh my God," said Morgan.

"I know it's not pretty but I had to make due," said Devon looking back at Wadì who looked perplexed trying to make sense out of what Morgan had said.

"Dr. Zamir do the honors and cut off the last stitch," said Devon. "Morgan, just do it so you'll look like you know what you're doing," Devon added under his breath.

"Do it Moron," radioed Casey, "Captain Awesome's helping you out and don't screw it up."

"Right, I heard the two of you," said Morgan as he took a pair of scissors and snip it was done.

"The two of us bro? Are feeling okay Doctor," asked Devon trying to keep his voice down but worried that the stress was getting to the little bearded man.

"Sorry Dr. Woodcomb, but it's like I can hear my dear old friend John Casey in my head when he complimented me on my first operation," said Morgan as he pointed to his ear.

"Oh, Oh! You need to tell me more about what your friend used to tell you. How often and when did he used to drop in?"

"Doctors," called a voice from beyond the operating room from behind a glass wall. It was Yasmin Tazi. "When will I be able to talk with my father? It's rather urgent."

"I would say in at least a couple of hours but really it could be longer."

"No I need to talk to him now," said Yasmin, "You don't understand."

"You're right I don't that would be crazy and put his life at risk. Why can't you wait," said Devon, We're only talking a few hours then we can see. No toy can be that valuable."

"I need him awake and I need him awake now," said Yasmin. "Dr. Wadì remove Dr. Woodcomb, Dr. Zamir wake my father."

"I'm sorry but I have to go with Dr. Woodcomb on this," said Morgan. He wouldn't wake Omar up even if he knew how which he didn't.

"Dr Wadì do it," said Yasmin as she sent two men inside who escorted Devon and Morgan out and back up to his room. Wadì waited until the two doctors were removed then filled a syringe from a vial.

"Miss Tazi, Yasmin what Dr. Woodcomb warned you about is real so take a second to think about this before I inject this syringe."

Yasmin took a deep breath and paused but as she was about to change her mind one of her men came. He handed her a silver hip flask with the Volkoff seal on it and she immediately recognized the emblem from her past dealings. This did not make her feel any better actually it made her feel worse.

"Where did this come from?"

"There's an old man at the front gate named Juri Sheshenko with a woman named Frost, they want to talk with the Boss." Jasmin looked back at her father with Wadì standing over him. "Wake him and take the incubation tubes out he has to be able to talk. I need those codes now more than ever." Then she turned to her man, "Bring our two guests into the sitting room I'll meet them there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly the gate opened up and on the other side stood the three amazon women that Chuck remembered from Fatima's fortress: Yaida, Amina and Salina, Fatima's personal body guards. All three carrying 47s each with a look that said they meant business.

"Follow us our boss will see you two now," said Yaida.

"Lead the way ladies, I don't want to sound rude but which boss are you talking about Yasmin or Omar, the daughter or the father.

"Just move," said Salina, "we're not the info point for the compound.

"Not very polite," said Mary.

"It's difficult to get good help these days and look what happened to their last employer. Ladies you really aren't very good as body guards."

"Shut up old man," said Salina as she was getting angry and old or not if he didn't shut up she was about to teach him a lesson.

"Calm down Salina," said Yaida, "can't you see he's trying to get your goat."

"I wouldn't say goat as much as sheep like the wool that got pulled over all three of your eyes and take my advice I'd make myself scarce after I talk with your boss, that is Miss Yasmin Tazi," said Chuck.

They marched Chuck and Mary cross the courtyard and into the main house then into the sitting room where they were greeted by an attractive dark skinned woman with oriental features and long black hair. Standing next to her were two men one Chuck recognized from the gate and he looked like he was still angry with him and another man that could have been the first man's twin.

"I hope you don't mind," said Yasmin, "search them."

The two men moved towards Chuck signaling for him to put his arms up. "Not so big now," said the guard that Chuck had words with before.

"We'll see," said Chuck as he took his cane like a bat and struck the man in the knee. It made a loud crack and the man went down then he used it again to crack him on the head knocking him out cold. The other man was stunned to see his brother go down so fast. Chuck made a low sweep taking the man's legs out from under him and he dropped on his back making a loud thud as he hit the floor. Chuck dropped his cane and pulled out two Markov PBs. He pointed one at Yasmin and the other at the three women. Mary followed suit extracting her Beretta with extended clip pointing it at the three girls too.

"Before anyone sneezes and things get messy, although the room could us a little sprucing up, I think you need to hear me out," said Chuck.

"You've got my attention, speak," said Yasmin.

"The first is you've got a spy in your midst and lastly I need to speak to your father. It's rather urgent and can't wait."

"I'm sorry but my father is recovering from a transplant and can't be disturbed. What is this about a spy among us? What do you mean?"

"Yaida, go get Doctor Zamir and bring him to me," said Chuck.

"Dr. Zamir!" said Yaida. "But why?"

"You heard me go. Miss Tazi might you be so kind as to tell Yaida to go and I'll explain everything," Chuck said facetiously. "Girls does your friend ride the short bus."

"Go and bring him," Yasmin said as she waved Yaida to go then winked.

"And bring back up with you like Miss Tazi just told you to do," said Chuck.

"How did you know?" asked Yasmin surprised as his cavalier attitude. She thought he was either very smart or very dumb.

"Because it would be what I'd do if I were you," said Chuck as he holstered his two weapons and signaled his mother to do the same. "I've been sent by our organization to find out why you allowed a CIA spy to operate on your father. Have you given up the cause and turned?"

"What? Never I'm, we're just as committed as ever. I know we're behind on our end but that was taken care of just before you arrived. My father gave the access codes to Dr. Wadì and he passed them onto Novokov."

Chuck flashed. He saw explosions and building collapse. He saw American flags flying outside of embassies then saw the same building destroyed, reduced to rubble.

"Oh boy," said Chuck as the visions passed, "Novokov, would that be Artur Novokov the man who blew up three American embassies in Africa?"

"Yes but the organization knows that."

"Of course we do," said Chuck, "You knew that, right Frost?"

"Yes, I did."

"See she knew it, I knew it and you knew it so the organization knew it for sure." Chuck got a high squelch in his ear piece and he saw Morgan being escorted to him. He grabbed his watch and switched off his mic.

"Here's the man you asked for Dr. Zamir," said Yaida.

"I know you're upset because you killed the real Zamir in Tangier," said Chuck to Yaida.

"What! Are you crazy," said Yaida. "I grabbed the man with the heart and newspaper like I was supposed to."

"Yes you did just that you missed the swap that took place a few minutes before and Zamir pulling out his gun to defend himself but you didn't really give him a chance to explain himself, did you?"

"I don't know what this joker is talking about," said Morgan.

"Mr. Sheshenko, this man operated on my father. He helped transplant a heart in his chest. How can he not be who he says he is?"

"This is the Cobra a master spy and a holder of many titles and degrees, one of which is in Medicine and Veterinary sciences. He specialized in gerbil heart transplants. You know how tiny and complicated an operation that is? I don't think you've got any idea but if you did you would be able to see working on a man would be a piece of cake."

"What you're saying is preposterous. You must be crazy."

"That's what I'm saying. Crazy," said Morgan.

"Men remove them," said Yasmin.

"Really, Dr. Zamir, As-salāmu `alayka," said Chuck then he pause. Morgan looked puzzled. "Did you hear me As-salāmu `alayka. You don't know how to answer, do you?"

"I just don't want to."

"The reply is Wa `alayka s-salām. When a greeting is offered, you answer it with an even better greeting, or (at least) with its like. Allah keeps account of all things."

"Hold up," said Yasmin to her men. "You never answered me last night either."

"Because he doesn't know how and I think this will close my case," said Chuck as he reached into Morgan's pocket and pulled out the bug. He held it up for Yasmin to see.

"What is it?"

It's a GLG-4000 a small, exceptionally powerful tracking device designed specifically by the CIA for use in the mountainous, cave-riddled border regions of Afghanistan. Despite its powerful transmitter, it is still small enough to be implanted inside a human body. My guess is he wanted to plant it inside your father but didn't have the chance. Probably your other Doctor, the American one prevented him from succeeding."

"You know about Dr. Woodcomb?"

"The organization knows everything. It takes approximately six feet of solid steel to dampen the signal so I wouldn't be surprised if the CIA, Delta Force, Navy Seals or even the girl scouts don't come knocking on your door soon and it won't be Avon they'll be selling. Honey, your father is going to end up like Bin Laden soon."

"You SOB," said Yasmin as she pulled a pistol on Morgan.

"Wait," said Chuck as he drew on Yasmin. "He's mine. I've been hunting Cobra for too long and have lost too many men to let him go like this. I assure you he'll go but I want to have some fun with him first."

"Me too," radioed Casey.

"Youch, pesky ear problem that keeps popping up, now what was I saying? Right, Cobra. Miss Frost see to our friend's comfort and take him out to our vehicle and secure him, please."

"You three go with her," said Yasmin.

"Yaida, can you stay, I wouldn't want you to kill the wrong person, again." Yaida growled.

"Yes you stay and you two go with her." Chuck was trying to even up the odds for Mary as she took Morgan out to the Mercedes. They had walked out of the compound and were at the doors of the vehicle.

"Salina is it, can you be a love and cover the Cobra while I get handcuffs out of the glove box. Amina stay alert, he might not look it but he's as deadly as his name implies. Just remember my boss wants him alive and you saw what he did back there to your two guys I seen him do much, much worse."

"Actually I think he's kind of hot," said Salina. "I mean he sure seems to know how to handle himself in every situation."

"You can say that again sister," said Sarah as she came up behind her and cold cock Salina with her Smith and Wesson. "But he's all mine and I don't like to share."

Mary pulled a dart pistol out of the glove box and tranq'd Amina. At the same time they felt some pebbles fall from the tower above and they heard two quick thuds like something hitting the side of the fortress wall.

"Just took out the sentries in the tower," radioed Casey.

"Morgan, stay here and keep the Mercedes running. We'll be back with Chuck and Devon," said Sarah.

"Crap I'm staying in the car, aren't I?"

"Yes you are," said Alex as she kissed him.

"Grimes I saw that," radioed Casey.

"Then watch this," said Morgan as he kissed her back. "Come back safe I'll be waiting. I think we need to talk about dates, don't you."

"Are you sure, Morgan," said Alex.

"No he's not," radioed Casey, "head in the mission."

"I'll be here when you get back," said Morgan.

"Grimes remember I'm a trained sniper and right now you're about to get some friendly fire."

Mary walked back across the courtyard and into the house. As she did she signaled Alex and Sarah the coast was clear so they entered too. One took the right side while the other took the left and as they advanced in the courtyard they planted charges that used mechanical timers.

"Sweetie," radioed Sarah, "the charges are set you've got fifteen minutes to secure Devon before they go off and all hell breaks loose."

Mary walked back into the sitting room where Chuck and Yasmin were still talking and Yaida was standing silently next to them.

"Yaida, right I left your girlfriends guarding our prisoner. I don't remember which one it was but one asked if you could come out and relieve her, she has to go to the little ladies room said it was urgent."

"That would be Salina she's got a small bladder. I told her she drinks too much." Yaida left leaving Yasmin with the two men Chuck had taken out before and two more guards.

Yaida walked out of the sitting room and then out into the courtyard. She was at the gate when she felt something wet dropping on her. At first she thought it was rain but it hardly ever rained where they were. The rain fell on the other side of the mountains not where the fortress was. Its construction had been a mistake and for this reason it had been abandoned decades ago.

"What the heck," she said the liquid felt thick and warm on her skin then she touched it and looked at her hands they were covered with blood. The blood of the two sentries Casey had taken out. It was then she saw Morgan sitting behind the wheel of the running SUV and she immediately raised her 47 but she felt something hit her hard that knock her off her feet. She was dead before she hit the ground.

"Dang, Casey that was awesome, not that you're Captain Awesome just that was awesome shooting."

"Shut up Morgan, get out and hide the body before someone sees her."

Morgan got out and dragged Yaida's body out of sight then picked up her AK 47 and put it in the SUV next to him

"Christ, the Troll is armed," mumbled Casey to himself as he watched over Morgan from his hilltop perch. Alex had asked him to watch over Morgan and that was what he was going to do. It was the least he could do for his daughter and future son in law, although he swore to himself he'd never call Morgan son.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Mary were alone with Yasmin in the sitting room except for her two body guards. She invited them to sit and had one of her servants, Razib go make and bring tea. The boy had just left and as they were about to sit down the first wave of explosions went off.

"Christ, the Americans are already here," yelled Juri. "Yasmin you need to secure your father."

"No first, I have to deal with one last lose end," she said, "follow me there are secret passages. Once I get this done we can get my father and get out of here." Chuck knew they'd never be able to get out in time to stop Casey, he looked at Mary she understood and nodded.

"Chuck, follow her," radioed Casey, "We can't afford to let them get away and we need to find out about this NATO plot."

Yasmin ran upstairs to a guarded room motioning her man to unlock it. She went in followed Chuck and Mary. Inside they found Devon standing next to the window looking out. Chuck made a mental to tell Devon that for future reference standing in front of open windows looking outside when bombs were exploding probably wasn't the safest place to be especially when all hell was breaking loose.

"I'm sorry Devon but here is where we part company," said Yasmin as she took her man's AK 47 and pointed it at him.

"Wait," said Chuck as he got in between them, "after everything the doctor has done for you, it wouldn't be right for you to repay him like this. I think there are a few rules of hospitality you'd be breaking."

"You're right, but he's a loose end and I can't have that not in our line of work."

"What making toys?" said Devon. Chuck and Mary were both dumbfounded that after everything he still thought the toy maker made toys.

"Whatever," said Chuck "Yasmin, let me kill him for you that way you won't soil your family's reputation."

"Hey bro that's so not cool and it's also illegal."

"Thanks Juri, I owe you," said Yasmin, "I'll take you to my father then we can go." There was another series of explosions. "But we have to hurry."

"Frost, go with them I'll follow."

"I'll leave one of my men outside, he'll bring you when you're done just be quick about it I don't want Devon to suffer."

"How considerate," said Awesome, "what the hell is going on?" Chuck pulled out a syringe from his jacket pocket and jabbed it into Devon's neck. "This is tetradotoxin," whispered Chuck before he pushed the plunger. "Just relax it'll be over soon," said Chuck as he winked at Devon through his disguise.

"Oh Chuck, dude," he said as he passed out. Chuck gently let him fall back on the bed and was about to leave when he saw Razib standing in the doorway watery eyed.

"You liked the Doctor," asked Chuck in Berber.

"Yes, he was kind to me unlike the rest."

"Come here and I'll tell you a secret but this has to stay between us, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, I can I know a lot of them. People don't think much of me and talk around me like they think I can't understand."

"Sarah," radioed Chuck, "there's a boy, Razib on the second floor with Devon fourth door down on the right. He needs extraction with Awesome."

"Roger but where are you going?"

"I've got to go find my Mom and break a few toys."

"Razib, our Doctor friend isn't dead he's just sleeping. Take this," said Chuck as he passed the boy a self-activating syringe. Chuck already noticed the man at the door was getting nervous and wanted to go. "Take this it's got a magic potion in it that will wake him up. You have to climb on top of him and jab it into his heart. Think you can do that?"

"I think so," said the boy.

"Good, I know you can you're a bright boy," said Chuck as he caressed the boy's face thinking about Sam.

"Come on," yelled the man at the door. "We need to go you don't know Miss Tazi, she'll leave us and not think twice about it."

"I'm coming," said Chuck as he looked at his watch soon Casey would be firing the EMP, "the rats are about to abandon the ship. Razib give him the injection as soon as we're gone."

Chuck got up and ran with the man at the door. They flew down the stairs and ran back but the automatic doors were off line and wouldn't open up.

"I told you, you should've hurried up. They left us."

"You're about as stupid as you are big," said Chuck as he pulled out one of his Markov's and fired into the glass doors shattering both of them. "Doors closed, doors open, lead on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the room, as soon as Chuck and the man disappeared Razib went to the door and checked making sure no one was around. He popped the cap off the end of the syringe. The needle looked huge and long. A normal boy couldn't have done this but he was older beyond his years. He had seen too much but it had prepared him for this. He straddled Devon then with the full force of his body brought it down driving the needle through the sternum and almost immediately Devon woke up gasping for breath.

"Oh Chuck, not cool, not cool at all," Devon said as he looked down to see the syringe stick from his chest and Razib smiling back at him.

"Devon, get up we've got to move," yelled Sarah from the doorway. She shot two men running up behind Alex. Devon got up slowly pulling the syringe out of his chest. Razib helped him up and Alex ran over to grab the other side.

"Alex, take Devon outside to Morgan I'm going to go find for Chuck. Devon any idea which way they went?"

"Go down to the bottom of the stairs hang a left then follow the hall all the way to the end there are a few bends but it ends at Omar's room. That's where they set up a hospital wing. Chuck went to go talk with Omar but Yasmin said that they had to go fast I think they're abandoning this place."

"Sarah I heard that, said Casey, "you need to get to Chuck fast."

"Roger that." Sarah started to go.

"What about me? What do you want me to do?" asked Razib in Berber as he looked at Sarah. He was sure with her blonde hair she was an angel sent by the prophets. Suddenly, a third wave of explosions went off.

"You're coming with us," Sarah replied in Berber. Now he was sure, she spoke his language like the magician before.

"Alex," said Sarah, "get them both loaded and wait for me," then she told Razib to help Alex get Devon in the car and to wait.

"Let me come back, I can help you get Chuck and Mary out."

"No I can't wait." With that Sarah disappeared back down the hallway and down the stairs following the directions Devon had given.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck followed Yasmin's man as he led him down a long white passageway that smelt like hospital disinfectant and medicine. They were definitely in the hospital wing and closing in on the Toy Maker. Chuck checked his watch to see how long he had before Casey was supposed to pull the trigger and it wasn't long.

"Are we almost there," asked Chuck pretending to be winded.

"Yeah, they should be straight ahead. You need to keep moving," said the man as the third charge exploded and with it the man turned white with fear. "Here let me help."

"Sorry," said Chuck.

"For what?" asked the guard wondering if he was going to have to carry Juri and if he did, how was he going to or should he just leave him, every man for himself. He was leaning in that direction when Chuck flashed and with one punch laid him out. Chuck ran on until he heard Yasmin's voice talking with his mother.

"Here you are," said Chuck as he entered the room. Inside he found Mary and Jasmin with two guards standing around a hospital bed. Dr. Wadì was busy preparing Omar for transportation.

"Things are getting crazy outside but before you go I need one word with your father," said Chuck and the group parted with Yasmin motioning him to go ahead. Chuck moved around quietly almost as if he were walking on air. He positioned himself between the two guards with Wadì in front of him on the left by the head of the bed and Yasmin was behind to the right looking out the door while Mary was on the right side of the bed at the head. Chuck nodded to Mary signaling her to be ready.

"What is it you have to say," said the old man in a thin breath. "You have to hurry because I've been told there is some sort of SEAL team coming for me." Omar looked ill but his eyes had fire in them still.

"How are you Dažbog, sun god. You don't know me but I'm the midnight star, Zoryá Polunochnaya." With that the man's blood pressure skyrocketed and his eyes turned from fire to ice as they filled with fear.

"Kill them, kill them all," Omar screamed over and over again as he pushed a button that lay next to him on his bed. Chuck gave the two guards chops to the throat before they could react. They grabbed their throats and gasped then he grabbed them both by the back of the head and bounced them off the bed post. Their heads made a metallic ping as they hit then both went to the floor. It was then that the lights went out. Mary drew her Beretta and put two rounds in Wadì as he tried to pull a pistol from under his smock. Yasmin fired wildly in the dark but she missed she was too concerned with running.

"I'll get her, you stay here with Omar and get what info you can before he dies," said Mary then she ran. Chuck wanted to follow her but they need the intel on the NATO plot. Omar was about five minutes away from death and babbling in broken Russian and Arabic.

"So you're my midnight star," said Omar as he groaned.

"It seems that way. I know about your plot with Novokov and we'll stop him but you can save a lot of lives if you just tell me what he plans to do."

"Why did you forget me?" said the old man as he coughed and his voice got thinner. Chuck had to lean in close to listen. The man's breath was foul it smelt of death. "I was loyal but were you loyal to me?"

"Things changed back home. Isn't there someone you want to be safe? Maybe your daughter, don't you want her to be safe?"

"She's filled with hate, the same hate I feel. In a little while we'll finish this conversation in hell," Omar said as he half laughed and groaned at the same time.

"What are you talking about old man?" That's when Chuck saw it as his eyes got used to the dark. The switch next Omar, the one he had pushed before and that was still in his hand. "What did you do?" said Chuck as he ripped the button out of Omar's hand and flashed.

Wiring schematics flashed in Chuck's head. A dictator's death bed suicide machine with a mechanical detonator sitting on top of a cistern filled with gasoline - a Viking funeral with a Jim Jones twist. A novelty from the Toy Maker for narcissistic leaders who want to take family and friends along, why go alone when you can bring a friend along was his selling slogan.

"Oh boy, how am I going to get that out of my head? Sarah!"

"Kill them all," yelled Omar the last words Chuck heard him speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was heading down the long white corridor when the lights went out. She heard the sound of people running towards her so she found a column to hide behind and waited. It wasn't long before the hallway began to light up as men carrying flashlights and weapons came close. She waited until they were near then she rolled out from cover and took them out quickly and silently with her suppressed Smith and Wesson. She grabbed a couple of flash lights and continued on her way.

"Okay so according to Devon, Chuck should be up ahead," she said to herself trying to make a visual map of the compound in her head. But as she was about to turn a corner she heard more men running towards her this time too many so she tried a door next to her and it opened. She ducked inside and the door closed behind her. There was no knob or handle on the inside of the door it was an exit only and bolted when it closed. She was trapped in a ladder well with her only way out being down. She quickly made her way to the next level where she found the door had been left ajar.

"Now I'm a floor below from where I want to be," she said to herself as she exited into the hall. She paused for a moment to get her bearings then she took off again heading in the direction she thought Chuck would be only one floor below. Hopefully there would be some way she could find him in the labyrinth that she now seemed to be lost in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex walked Devon out with Razib. Devon was leaning on her as she led him back down the hall and down the stairs, so far so good not a soul in sight. Everyone must've scattered when the word went down to abandon ship. Alex got him out of the house and into the courtyard when two men came running from a bunker close to the entrance.

"Crap," she said but as soon as they advance into the clear both men got knock to the ground each taken out by a fifty caliber round. Alex looked up and saw a flashing light, her father's way of saying I'm watching so she waved back.

"Now let's get you in the vehicle," said Alex.

"I should look at them. I think I can save them," said Devon.

"There's nothing to save," said Alex as she glanced at both men who had gaping holes in their back. "Morgan, help me," yelled Alex as she got close to the gate. Morgan ran out and together they got Devon inside the Mercedes.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys, I swear I'm never going on another vacation like this ever again. If it sounds too good bro it probably is."

"Devon, you don't know how much Ellie has miss you. She's been sick out of her mind worrying about you and not to mention poor Clara. Dude we need to get you home as soon as possible, said Morgan.

"Hey where's Razib?" said Devon noticing the boy was gone.

"Who's Razib?"

"He's the little boy that helped us," said Alex. "I don't know he was right here a moment ago. You don't think he ran back inside do you?"

"Someone needs to go back and find him," said Devon as he started to get out.

"Hold up there kemo sabe you're not going anywhere. We haven't risked our necks for you to let you go running off and getting yourself killed. I'll go in," said Morgan, "the rest of you stay here."

"Kids," yelled Mary as she suddenly opened a door to the Mercedes. They all jumped.

"You want to give me a heart attack and put Devon to work, Christ Mrs. B." said Morgan.

"Sorry, I was chasing Yasmin. She was ahead of me but I lost her, you haven't seen anyone or anything come running by, have you?"

"I'm right here," said a voice behind Mary. It was Yasmin. "I'd think twice before I try anything. Drop the piece and everyone get out slowly. By the way I doubled back then followed you out for the record. If you want you can go back inside and look for your friends but I'd hurry. You see my father activated his suicide switch and the whole place is rigged to blow in less than a minute. But don't worry I going to-" She never go out 'kill you first' before her head exploded spraying Devon and Morgan.

"Lady, you talk too much," said Casey as he came walking up the road with his Barrett slung over his shoulder.

"John, not cool, not cool."

"Awesome, you prefer I let her kill you. If you get some glue you might be able to piece her back together."

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Morgan.

"Chuck, Sarah they're still inside," said Mary as she turned to run.

"Stop her Alex," yelled Casey as he dropped his weapon and ran for her. Alex grabbed Mary and as she was about to break free Casey grabbed her too holding her back just in time to see the whole building explode. It went up in a fire ball with the force of the explosion going inward like an implosion bomb. Everyone was knocked down and covered with dust then when the dirt cleared where the fortress stood was now a huge crater with fires raging inside.

Mary dropped to the dust and began crying. No one could comfort her in her sorrow she hadn't felt like this even when Volkoff had gloated over the passing of her husband. She felt as if someone had ripped her heart from her chest. She gathered herself up and walked over to the body of Yasmin then emptied her whole clip into her dead body but not even that made her feel better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the Atlantic back at Langley the temporary, pro temp director was in her office when an assistant came barging in. The Marine Corps First Lieutenant ignored the General's secretary as she tried to stop him but he just pushed her aside and walked in. She was having a meeting with two other Generals talking about security arrangements for the upcoming NATO meeting in Naples.

"Generals, as you both know our primary security will be provided for by our host that would be the Italian secret service. Naturally we will be available for assistance and aid especially in lieu of recent events."

"Which are?"

"I have been informed by a reputable source that the Toy Maker might be planning something. I can assure you that we are taking every precaution possible."

"Have you advised the President? He needs to know if he should cancel or change his plans."

"The White House has been made aware of the situation and in the President's words, 'we don't hide from terrorists, they hide from us'."

"I may not have voted for him but sometimes you have to admire him."

Just then the General's door flew open and a Marine came running in with a folder in his hand that he gave her.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but he ran pass me," said Connie, General Beckman's secretary.

"Gentleman this is First Lieutenant Rick Nash, a new member of my staff and this had better be of vital importance or he'll be a former member."

"Yes Ma'am it is and we need you down in the situation room right away."

The General opened the classified folder and started to read then stopped and looked up over her reading glasses.

"Do we have visual confirmation," said the General.

"We've got satellite feeds but so far we haven't been able to contact the team on the ground also the crater is too hot to do an IR scan yet. You can see who the agents are that are involved."

"Yes, and I knew they were there," said the General giving Rick a look, "Well men it seems there has been a turn of events. As of ten hundred Zulu time there was an explosion at a location where the Toy Maker was known to be hiding out and preliminary reports say that his whole installation has been destroyed. I'm awaiting ground confirmation but we may have taken out the SOB."

"That's good news," said one of the Generals. "You know they might have to take down that temporary in front of your title if you keep this up."

"Son, you can bust into my office anytime with news like that," said the other one as he patted Rick on the back.

"Well, gentlemen you have to excuse me I've got a lot of work ahead of me to confirm this and a briefing for the Lieutenant to give to the President to prepare."

"But Ma'am-" Rick started to protest.

"To the victor go the spoils," said one of the Generals as he slapped Rick on the back as they left.

"General, we don't know anything other than there was an explosion at the Toy Maker's hideout. Satellite images show that part of our team got out in the time but Chuck and Sarah are MIA. The only good thing is it seems they've recovered Dr. Woodcomb."

"I know but I had to get those two old blowhards out so I could get to work. Okay contact Sixth Fleet that's still their AOR, I want the Bataan stationed off the coast of Morocco and have the MEU send in a recovery team."

"General if I can request-"

"Rick I know what you want to ask and I would let you go if I could but I need you here to run this operation for me. I know what it's like to have friends in harm's way but the best thing we can do for them is to man our posts and yours is here. Dismissed Lieutenant."

Rick saluted which he forgot to do when he arrived but the General overlooked it then he turned and left closing the door as he went out. General Beckman picked up the folder and studied the satellite image of the crater.

"Chuck, Sarah did your luck finally run out," she said with a sigh then closed the folder and sat it on her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of Scotch then took a shot straight from the bottle.

Continued in Chuck vs The Sibyl


End file.
